The Growth of Jakob Spruce
by pokestets23
Summary: 6 years. 6 years of waiting paid off for Jakob Spruce, a member of the Saffron Trainer's School. He was never good enough to get selected to have a sponsored journey, so he was bullied by the other students. After a rough life of bullying, can Jakob rise against all odds and become the new Champion of Kanto with a team of outcasts like himself? Check it out. R&R Please:)
1. Chapter 1: A New Life!

**Chapter 1**

The Saffron buildings began to sparkle as the morning sun rose over the horizon. The city's well-known Silph Co. was the most marvelous of them all. The company was the all-star of major companies around the world. The wide variety of Pokemon that lived in the city rose from their deep slumber. A certain feisty Pokemon jumped through the tree branches of a giant oak tree in the middle of a playground that was across the street from a high-end apartment complex. The Pokemon had a little purple frisk of hair that made a Mohawk. He was covered by the same purple fur that kept him warm in the winter months. His face and three-fingered tail were a light yellow color that became a bright yellow in the morning sun.

"Pom!" The playful Aipom cried as he jumped from the tree. He ran across the park, scanning the roadway for cars. Saffron was one of the biggest cities in Kanto, adopting the culture of domestic automobiles.

Once the roads were cleared of rushing business workers, Aipom scurried across the road and jumped onto the balcony of a second floor window. Aipom used his hand-like tail to beat on the window.

"Five more minutes," a boy groaned as he shifted in his queen size bed. His usually gelled short black hair was spiky all over, showing his cowlicks. His hair showed an unusual trait. It was pitch black at the roots, but it lightened up to a light brown by the end of the tips. The Aipom continued to bang on the window, so the boy wiped the sleep out of his violet eyes and stood up.

"Just calm down, Aipom," the boy laughed. He unhooked the window, allowing the Normal type Pokemon to jump on his face.

"Ai!" Aipom cheered. He crawled on his shoulder and wrapped his tail around the boys waist.

"Jakob, get ready!" A lovely voice chimed from down the stairs. Jakob crinkled his nose, smelling his mom's prized pancakes. Aipom jumped off his shoulder and opened his closet. Jakob put his hand to his fist and decided on what to wear for the day.

"This will do," Jakob said, holding blue jeans in his hand. Over the jeans laid a red shirt with a Pokeball design on the sleeve. He pulled a black belt off of his closet handle and placed it on the pile of clothes. The belt was capable of holding six Pokeballs. He stared at the hinges and frowned.

"Pa!" Aipom giggled as he tickled Jakob on his sides. Jakob ran into his bathroom and closed it in order to escape the tickling. He went ahead and turned on the shower and got undressed. He looked at his average body in the mirror. He despised his genetics. Everyone that went to the Saffron School of Training was built and smart- something he was not. He was good enough to get accepted when Primary School was over, one of the fifty, but he was never placed in the advanced classes. He always had to do training classes after school while a select twenty got to learn more insight into the mysteries of Pokemon.

The Saffron School of Training was the most difficult to get in solely because the psychic Sabrina was the dean. She got to know the students before they even applied. Her psychic powers investigated the minds of applicants before she even asked a question.

Jakob looked at his reflection more, thinking deeply. _"6 years. It has been 6 years since I have been submitting my application to the Pokemon Trainer's Board to get accepted. They ignore me every year. You think they wouldn't, cause my birthday is on the day of the School Selections, but oh well." _He put his mind to rest and let the running water soothe his thoughts.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" His parents cheered. His mom blew a festive horn as his dad pulled out a breakfast cake.

"I want to give you something," his father said. His father was a shorter man, but he was broad in the shoulders. His hair was as dark as Jakob's roots, but it didn't have the same pattern. He wore a formal business suit with a bright yellow tie. His eyes were a lively hazel. He pulled out a wrapped box with a red bow tied over it. Aipom cheered and started lunging at the box.

"Now, Aipom, I have something for you too," his mom giggled. She was about the same height as his father, but she had a little more weight on her. One could tell she gave birth to two children. Her hair was long and soft. It was as light as Jakob's tips. Her violet eyes twinkled whenever light hit them. She walked over to the counter and peeled a banana. Aipom cried happily as he snatched the fruit out of Jakob's mom's hand. Jakob began to unwrap the box, and his face stiffened in shock.

"A Master Ball!" Jakob shrieked. He held it in its glass casing. His parents hugged and smiled at the joy the Master Ball brought their son.

"Does this mean I got my trainer's license?" Jakob quizzed. His parents frowned.

"Not yet," they sighed together.

"How? I've been submitting since I was ten! I'm never going to be one of the top three in school, so I'm never going to get a sponsored journey!" Jakob sobbed.

"Son, you're sixteen. You still have till you're 18 birthday to get accepted," his dad comforted him.

"I know," Jakob grunted. "I'm just not good enough to get it."

"No you are. You have something those others don't have. You have faith and trust in your abilities," his mother sympathized.

"Do you still want to go to the Selections?" His father asked. Jakob nodded.

"Aipa!" Aipom cheered. He wrapped his tail around Jakob and hugged him.

"And I'm sure when you get your license, this little guy will be the first to celebrate," his father chuckled. Jakob cracked a smile, but he was still upset that he didn't get his license once again.

"The Selection starts in an hour, and I want good seats," his mother chimed. She grabbed her purse, signaling they were leaving.

"Aipom, I'll be back in a few hours," Jakob said, petting the Pokemon's soft head.

"Aipa!" Aipom cheered. He leapt in the tree above him and disappeared.

"Let's go," Jakob groaned. He hopped in their little red car, rolling down his window. The breeze helped shade his tears. _"I shouldn't have to go. They know how upset it makes me. I don't want to see three more classmates get their chance of a lifetime while I'm stuck here again. I deserve to be a trainer. I know I can do it."_

* * *

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I am Sabrina, the dean of the Saffron School of Training," an older woman said into a microphone. She had graying purpling hair that reached her waist. She stood with great pride, and the professional lighting in the auditorium made her pink eyes sparkle. Her outfit consisted of a designer pink collared shirt with white stripes down the side and formal dress pants.

"I am assisted by the city's Gym Leader: Augur," Sabrina said. A man around the age of thirty stood up. His hair was in the shape of a bowl right around his eyes and ears. The color of his hair was a mixture of green and dark blue, but green dominated most of it. He wore a complete silver suit that was completed by a purple tie with stars spread around it.

"Let us begin the Selection. I will say the name of the student, and Augur will give them their PokeDex 5.0 and their sponsored supplies," Sabrina explained. "These students have shown that they have the attributes to become the next Champion. Our city hasn't had a Champion in any region in ten years. We have picked up our selection process, and we now have full confidence in what we are doing. These three students show that." The crowd applauded, but Jakob slumped in his chair.

"We will start with the youngest. He is a newcomer this year, but he bypassed everyone on the skills test, and placed in the top five of the knowledge based test," Sabrina said. "Thomas Britain, ten years old!" A young boy walked onto the stage. He was dressed appropriately for the occasion, wearing a blue and green suit. He had shaggy brown hair that he flipped it over his pale blue eyes. He walked up to Augur and smiled a perfect white smile.

"We give all Selections the top notch gear. They get a Under Armor Trainer's Bag complete with water canteen and supply card. The city pays for their gear as long as they travel the Kanto Region. Any other region is not sponsored. They also get the PokeDex 5.0 that has many new features from the PokeDex 4.5," Sabrina explained. The crowd awed at the sight of the sponsored items. Thomas's PokeDex was a blue and green with black parts separating it. He opened it, and the device opened in several directions. A hologram popped out with a map and a red flashing light.

"Device activated," the PokeDex beeped. Thomas played with the functions as he walked off stage.

"Our second Selection is Robert Brown who placed second on both tests. He is thirteen, and he shows much potential," Sabrina said. A boy of darker complexion walked onto the stage. Everything was brown on him: his hair, eyes, and outfit. He received a PokeDex that was completely brown as well.

"_Someone is obsessed."_ Jakob rolled his eyes.

"Now for our next Selection. She placed third in the skill test and number one in the knowledge test. Welcome Sevi Waters, a seventeen year old!" A girl, taller than Jakob, walked onto the stage elegantly. She wore black stylish glasses that covered her soft green eyes. Her makeup was overly done, and her bright red lipstick made her black hair stand out more. She was given the items, and she immediately left the stage.

"Now, this is not to discourage anyone that wants to become a trainer. You can fill out an application to the Kanto Trainer's Board, and they will see if you have what it takes to become a trainer," Sabrina said.

Jakob wanted to yell as loud as possible. She made it sound like the Board really cared about anyone other than the Selections. All they wanted was a good show. _"Saffron doesn't care either. All they want is a Champion to sell. Well, whenever I become a trainer, I will become a Champion and let everyone know how it feels to be rejected, and show everyone what it is like not to be smart, athletic, or skilled!" _

The ceremony soon ended and Jakob walked out with his parents. He walked through the City Hall's decorated hallways. He looked at all the famous people that started in Saffron. The people of Saffron cared about fame and nothing else. They wanted something to bring them over the other cities of Kanto. As Jakob was walking in between his parents, he spotted a group of boys that made his life a living hell. They snickered at him, but his mother pulled him closer to her.

"Hey, loser!" A boy yelled. He was way younger than Jakob, but he seemed a lot more muscular. He was the leader of the group of bullies. He was only nine, but he spoke words that one would normally hear out of a vulgar old man's mouth.

"Only losers dye their hair!" His dad's face turned red, but the boy ran away. Jakob sprinted towards their car, and he grabbed his hat from the other side of the backseat. The one time he left without it, and people saw him cry. _"I hate showing people my tears. It shows them they won!" _He put it on his head and pulled it over his face to hide his tears.

"Son," his father said.

"No, let's just leave!" He opened and slammed his door in a second.

"Do those boys bully you?" His mom questioned, knowing the answer.

"Everyone bullies me," he cried. He went silent after that. His parents whispered the whole way home. He could pick out words such as "uncle", "farm", and "visit".

* * *

"Ai!" Aipom cheered as the car pulled up. He had a medium-sized box in his arms.

"Aipom, give me that," his father grunted. The Aipom saw Jakob crying, so he jumped on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Thanks, buddy," Jakob huffed. He followed his parents inside their apartment.

"What is it honey?" Jakob's mother asked as she and Jakob sat around the table. She wanted to discuss the bullies. Jakob's father brought out a knife to cut the box open. Aipom shifted to Jakob's shoulder that was opposite of the knife.

"Oh my," Jakob's father sighed. Both Jakob and his mother rushed over to him, thinking he cut himself. They looked in the box and both sighed deeply.

"I got accepted!" Jakob cheered. He pulled out a red PokeDex from the box and kissed it. He felt a rush of emotions. He couldn't stop smiling yet he was crying once again. The PokeDex was a symbol of the new life he was going to begin. Aipom grabbed the bag of Pokeballs and clapped. He would have to buy his own bag, but he already had one prepared. He opened up his PokeDex, allowing it to beep loudly.

"I am Dextro, the new standard PokeDex 2.0. The original PokeDexes have been stored in the archives of Professor Oak's family if you were wondering. I am there upgrade. You may purchase a PokeDex 3.0 and 4.0 that hold many features I do not. You may not purchase a PokeDex 5.0 because those are the prized PokeDexes. I hold information on nearly every single Pokemon known. Who is my new owner?" The PokeDex beeped.

"Jakob Spruce from Saffron City," Jakob said. The PokeDex flipped open. It was handheld and had one flip that flipped over the top. A small screen was revealed with Jakob's picture on it. "What features do you have?"

"I can scan all kinds of data and give you the gender, moves, description of the species, and if they are considered a threat in the wild," The PokeDex beeped again.

"Anything else?" Jakob mumbled.

"No. I am the standard PokeDex. The PokeDex 3.0 holds the data to call and show a map. The PokeDex 4.0 has many other useful features such as a enhanced picture display, updated maps, music device, and even messaging services." Jakob smiled at his first PokeDex.

"I won't trade you in for anything. You are my first PokeDex, and I"m not going to trade you in like you mean nothing," Jakob cried. His tears fell onto the PokeDex. One tear in particular strolled down the sleek case of the device, being soaked in. The device's smart motherboards recognized the tear as human emotion and absorbed it. The PokeDex flashed twice, signaling the personality level had been altered.

"There is a letter stating your acceptance as a trainer," his mother cried. She now had tears rolling down her face.

"Here is your ID," his father said, handing it to him with a trembling hand. Jakob grabbed it and hugged both his parents.

"I'm going on a journey!"

* * *

**A/N- Hello Fanfiction! I would like to welcome you to my third individual** **story. My others are the Drake Smith series, which is in its second season, and Twins of the West Star. It would be awesome if you new readers that read this story could go check those out as well:) **

**Q1: Good start? Yes or no? :)**

**Q2: What do you expect from this story?**

**Q3: What do you think the Master Ball will be used on?**

**Okay, so if any of you have questions about how the Selections work here it goes- At the age of 10, students take their Primary Exam. This Exam is basic, but it involves things from Pokemon, something Primary School does not teach. If a student makes it into the Top 50, they get accepted into the Trainer's School at 10. A student can pay their way in, but it is very expensive. The students get tested on advanced Pokemon battling and knowledge. The top three students get a sponsored journey. However, at the age of 10, a student can begin to send in their Trainer Application which requires acceptance or enrollment at the Trainer's School. Then it is up to the League Officials to decide if someone is qualified to be a Trainer. **

**If you have any questions post them in the review or send me a PM. I will appreciate any and all reviews. **

**Posting once a week on Wednesday. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Loss of Character!

**Chapter 2**

"Today is the day," Jakob said into his mirror. He heard a tapping at the window and let his friend, Aipom, in. The playful Aipom shot through the open window, illuminating the room with the sun's beautiful rays.

"Aipom, we are going to challenge every gym possible, and then we will defeat the Elite 4 to become the new Champions!" Jakob cheered. Aipom threw up a fist and climbed onto Jakob's shoulder.

"Good morning," his mother chimed as he crossed the island in the middle of their kitchen.

"My last home cooked meal," Jakob sighed, playing with his food.

"You can come home anytime sweetie," his mom said. "I wish your father was here to send you off."

"Where did he go?" Jakob quizzed. Aipom finished his breakfast, joining the two.

"He was called in to work today. Some big thing at Silph," she answered. Jakob could tell that she didn't know either.

"Well, I better head off. I want to be in Cerulean before the night is up," Jakob grunted as he stood up. He ran upstairs to get his bag and swiftly walked back down. Aipom shook his mother's hand before jumping back on his shoulder.

"Got your Master Ball?"

"Sure do," Jakob chuckled. He pulled the ball out of its glass casing and smiled at it as it glistened in the light.

"Take good care of that thing," his mother warned. "It is priceless!" The two hugged before Jakob left the house, turning back to see his mother waving goodbye.

"Let's go Aipom!" Aipom launched his fist in the air as he cheered loudly. The exit to the city was right in front of them.

"The path to my new life," Jakob sighed.

* * *

Jakob and Aipom walked for a straight hour, but the new trainer's feet couldn't take the brutality of walking. He dropped his backpack and used it as a pillow.

"Aipom, we need to hurry and get some more Pokemon to join us," Jakob sighed, closing his eyes. Aipom did the same, but the bushes rustled behind them.

"Aipom," Jakob shuddered. His Pokemon jumped in front of him with his arms spread like a powerful barrier.

"Ta?" A cute purple furred rat-like Pokemon cooed as it twisted his head sideways.

"It is so cute!" Jakob squealed. Aipom looked at the Rattata and then looked back at Jakob, starching his head.

"Rat!" The Pokemon cried as it cuddled next to Jakob.

"You can take a nap with us," Jakob said softly. He laid back down, falling asleep.

"Aipa!" Aipom cried, shaking Jakob roughly.

"What do you want?" Jakob yawned. He reached down to pet the wild Rattata, but the furry creature was gone. He looked where Aipom was pointing, and he shot up.

"Come back here!" Jakob screeched. A pack of Rattata scurried off with his entire food supplies for the first few months. Jakob sprinted, but he could not catch the sneaky Pokemon. He watched them disappear into the forest with his food.

"I'm such a bad trainer," he sobbed, falling to his knees. Aipom picked up his nearly empty bag and carried it to him. "I should just head back home!" Aipom put the bag down, and he hugged his trainer.

"Yeah you should," a voice snarled from a distance. Jakob swirled around to see who it was even though the boy's voice made it obvious.

"Thomas Britain," Jakob sniffled. He wiped the snot from his nose, standing up.

"I watched that little thing happen. I thought it was interesting to see someone outsmarted by a dull Pokemon," Thomas snickered.

"Stop being mean!" Jakob cried. Aipom shot forward at Thomas, but he quickly released his first Pokemon. The Pokemon was a heavy-set yellow and brown Pokemon with a long snout-like noze.

"Zee!" Drowzee shouted, throwing Aipom at the ground with his psychic abilities.

"Confusion?" Jakob quizzed. Aipom shook his head, snarling.

"You want to battle, huh?" Thomas chuckled. Aipom looked back at Jakob, seeing his fear.

"Disable!" Drowzee lifted one of his hands, and by doing so, he caught Aipom off guard.

"Pa!" The Normal Pokemon cried. He struggled in midair before being thrown at Jakob.

"What- what the heck?" Jakob grunted, picking himself up. Aipom slapped him across the face to get him into the battle.

"Get into the battle, loser!" Thomas yelled.

"Drowzee, use Pound!" The Psychic Pokemon ran at Aipom at a slow speed. Jakob analyzed the situation before ordering an attack.

"Aipom, use Astonish," Jakob said. Aipom glared at Drowzee with a darkened face. A shadow shot of Aipom, smashing into Drowzee. "Yeah!"

"Drowzee, Disable then Hypnosis," Thomas ordered. The Drowzee immobilized the Aipom before sending waves of Psychic energy at Aipom. Aipom fell flat on his face, snoring loudly.

"Please get up!" Jakob pleaded. Aipom's chest moved slowly, showing he was fast asleep.

"Not going to happen, loser!" Thomas snarled. "Drowzee, use Pound!" Drowzee slammed into the sleeping Aipom. Aipom rolled over with swirled eyes.

"Aipom!" Jakob cried. He picked up his Pokemon. "I wish I had food to give you." Thomas recalled his Drowzee, reaching into his bag.

"Here," he groaned as if it caused him pain. A small can full of Oran Juice was handed to Jakob. Jakob poured the drink down Aipom's throat. The hyper Pokemon, within seconds, was on Jakob's shoulder.

"You don't have any food?" Thomas quizzed. Jakob dumped out his bag, showing Thomas he had nothing.

"Is…is…is that a Master Ball?" Thomas squealed. He reached to pick up the rare item in glass casing, but Jakob snatched it up.

"No!" Aipom snarled again.

"I will give you my free supply card for it," Thomas negotiated. Jakob looked at the ball, thinking deeply.

"Pa," Aipom sighed. Jakob nodded, handing over the Master Ball.

"Thanks. Hopefully you won't waste that key item. Only a trainer like you could figure out a way to make that blessing into a curse," Thomas laughed. "Maybe you can buy some battling lessons for Aipom." Thomas walked off laughing.

Jakob started to cry again. Aipom wrapped his tail around his waist. "I'm sorry, Aipom." Aipom rubbed his back to soothe him.

"I'm never going to amount to anything!" Aipom's mood began to falter as Jakob continued to cry. He couldn't make his trainer happy.

"Pa, pa, Ai!" Aipom cheered. He punched the air in front of him. Jakob smiled.

"We will continue if you want to," Jakob sniffled. Aipom jumped in joy, hugging Jakob. The two began to walk again.

"_I can't believe I gave up my Master Ball…" _Jakob could barely pick up his legs. He stared into the distance, seeing the bright lights from the setting sun. The lights brought everything to life. The greenery around him brightened, soothing him.

"We will stop here for the night. Cerulean by tomorrow!" Jakob pulled out his easy set-up tent. Aipom joined him as they put the tent up.

"Aipom, we need to get stronger," Jakob said while lying down. Aipom shifted over with tears in his eyes. He felt like Jakob couldn't rely on him. The two ended the day on a sour note.

* * *

**A/N- What's up?! I've been having family problems and got behind. Next Chapter should be up by next Wednesday. **

**Q1: Did you expect what happened with the Master Ball?**

**Q2: Do you think he will ever get it back?**

**Q3: Isn't he pathetic? **


	3. Chapter 3: The Boy with a Ninetales!

**Chapter 3**

The sun rose just like any other morning, and Jakob began to pack up their supplies for their second leg of their journey to Cerulean. "Aipom, get up buddy." Aipom opened his eyes, but the tears from the night before left his eyes red and crusty.

"Were you crying?" Jakob asked his Pokemon. Aipom wiped his eyes and shrugged. Jakob kneeled down to the Normal type's level and smiled. "Yesterday is in the past. I know I was hard on you, but I'm even more hard on myself. We just need practice, and if losing means we will be stronger in the end then I will lose every non gym and Elite Four battle." Aipom's expression brightened and he jumped on Jakob's shoulder.

"Let's get going!" Jakob marched forward, stumbling on a rock and falling on his face.

"PA!" Aipom laughed. He fell on his back, and he rolled back and forth with his two arms across his stomach.

"Thanks for the help, buddy," Jakob grumbled. Aipom continued to roll on the floor laughing while his trainer dusted himself off. "Bye!" Jakob began to run off, but Aipom was too quick and jumped on his shoulder.

"We need to catch a new Pokemon," Jakob said. "One that may help us!"

"Pom!" Aipom agreed. He jumped off Jakob's shoulder, pointing at a big tree. There were yellow cocoons hanging from the branches. Aipom jumped on the branch, knocking on them to see what they were.

"Aipom, stop," Jakob said quietly. Aipom stopped, looking at Jakob with big brown eyes.

"Come here slowly." Aipom tiptoed across the branch, but the clumsy Pokemon tripped on one of the strings that help the cocoon up and sent it falling. Jakob dove forward, but the cocoon opened its eyes.

"Ku!" The Kakuna screeched. Aipom jumped down, pulling Jakob up. Both of them stared as the six Kakuna glowed brightly.

"They are evolving….into Beedrill!" Jakob cried. He sprinted off, but the newly evolved Beedrill saw prey and lunged at him.

"Aipom, do something!" Aipom turned around and used Astonish, making his face dark. The Beedrill were unaffected and continued to poke their stringers at Jakob's back. One got close, and barely touched his butt.

"Oh my! Aipom, dive in front of me and use Sand Attack!" Aipom dove right in front of Jakob, kicking up dirt in the air. Jakob rolled to the side and let the Beedrill take the dirt to the face. Jakob picked up Aipom, sprinting into the forest.

"I think their gone," Jakob huffed. He fell to the ground as he panted deeply. He looked around to see green trees all around him. "Now I'm lost!"

"BZZZZ!" An echo rang across the area.

"Aipom!" Jakob cried. A Beedrill cleared the forest and dove for him. Aipom rushed from the side, knocking the Beedrill of path. Jakob reached for his PokeDex and scanned the Pokemon.

"Okay, it is newly evolved, so just watch out for the Poison Sting," Jakob huffed. His asthma was kicking in, and he couldn't breathe. He fell flat on his back, trying to control his breathing.

"Ai!" Aipom swung his tail in the Beedrill's face and knocked it down. His face darkened and a shadow formed around his face.

"Dr?" Beedrill cried. The Bug Pokemon flew away in the forest.

"Why did it do that?" Jakob quizzed. He turned around to see a fox like Pokemon with glaring eyes standing behind hm. A boy around the age of eighteen stood beside it. He had light blond hair with golden eyes. He wore blue jean jacket over a plain black shirt and generic blue jeans.

"You were about to have yourself a real problem there," the boy said. He looked older than Jakob, which made Jakob feel safe.

"Ye…Yeah," Jakob stuttered.

"Come back to my camp and let me help ya out," he said. "Name is Gordon Meyers." The boy let out his hand and picked Jakob up.

"What city are you from?" Jakob questioned as he bandaged a cut on his forearm. Gordon's Ninetales used its inner flame to ignite a fire with a rather weak Ember.

"I'm from here. I left Cerulean when I was sixteen because I couldn't take the Trainer's School. It is all political, and I aim to prove that a trainer that was not selected can win the league," Gordon explained.

"Is that why you evolved your Ninetales so early?" Jakob quizzed.

"How could you tell?"

"The Ember," Jakob answered. "Usually a Ninetales should be a master at wielding an Ember and yours barely could muster the sparks."

"Well since your such an expert why don't we battle," Gordon snarled.

"No…I didn't mean to come off like that," Jakob whimpered.

"I bet you were Selected, huh?" Gordon yelled. The husky boy picked Jakob up by his collar and threw him back on the ground. Aipom shot up and slapped Gordon across the face.

"Battle, now!" Gordon screeched.

"Pa!" Aipom screeched back.

"Ember!" Ninetales shot into the air, firing small balls of flame down. They started off small, but, as they fell, they picked up power.

"Sand Attack!" Aipom dug his hands into the ground and kicked dirt into the air. The dirt and flames mixed, creating small crystals that fell on the floor.

"Use Confuse Ray, Ninetales," Gordon ordered. Ninetales' eyes glowed a faint purple as a orb floated towards Aipom.

"Tail Whip it!" Jakob yelled. Aipom tried to send the Confuse Ray back, but he missed and took the attack in the chest. Aipom dully walked over to a tree, beginning to smash his head into the thick of the trunk.

"Show him our fire power after we get warmed up! Use Ember!" Ninetales took a deep breath before firing several sparks of flame at Aipom.

"Pa!" Aipom was tossed to the ground with singed fur. Jakob ran in front of him before Ninetales hit him with a Confuse Ray. Jakob fell to the ground with his singed Pokemon.

"Let's get rid of these pipsqueaks," Gordon snarled. They carried Aipom and Jakob to a clear spot in the forest and left them.

* * *

"_Loser!" A voice echoed. _

"_No! I will show you all!" Jakob cried. He was standing in the middle of a crowd of all his school mates and teachers. They were all screaming profane things at him. _

"Ai!" Aipom cried as he rose. He looked around, seeing his trainer squirm from his confusion. He began to tear up and ran away.

"_Leave me alone!" _Jakob's eyes opened wide, and he squinted as the sun hit his eyes.

"Where am I?" Jakob asked himself. "My head hurts." He searched his bag, finding nothing to be missing. "Aipom!"

"Aipa!" Aipom screamed, hearing his trainer. He eyed this walking plant and rushed it. The plant's eyes widened and released a pink aroma from its leaves. Aipom stopped in his tracks and smelled the Sweet Scent.

"Aipom, run! That is an Oddish!" Jakob screamed. Aipom stared at Oddish, oblivious to the purple ooze that was beginning to run out of the Grass types mouth.

"Jump!" Aipom shook his head, and he jumped out of the way of Oddish's Acid attack. "Scratch!" Aipom landed behind Oddish and hit it two times. The Oddish fell forward, but it quickly rolled back up. Oddish's leaved glowed green as Aipom's body was outlined in the same color.

"Astonish to stop it from stealing your energy," Jakob ordered. Aipom's face darkened and his eyes began to glow red. Oddish cowered back before the Absorb could finish.

"Now!" Aipom took a deep breath and sent a dark shadow at Oddish. The special form of Astonish passed through Oddish and sent it to the ground.

"Oh no!" Jakob screeched. He opened his PokeDex to see what to do.

"Catch the Pokemon to begin the healing process and then carry to a Pokemon Center," the PokeDex said. Jakob pulled out one of his empty Pokeballs and immediately caught the Oddish.

"Aipom, get on! We have to go!" Aipom jumped on Jakob's shoulder and he took off. He pulled out his PokeDex to check the map.

"Cerulean, here I come!"

* * *

**A/N- Wassup! Hahaha. I'm working my way back into updating, but until my mom gets wifi back and I can only update when I'm at my dads! Read and Review pretty please! **


	4. Chapter 4: June Joy!

**Chapter 4**

"Nurse Joy, please help," Jakob pleaded. The Pokemon Center was expertly decorated and furnished. A Chansey walked up with a tray that had six slots for Pokeballs.

"Please help the Oddish," Jakob sighed. Nurse Joy and Chansey took the Pokeballs behind the counter.

"I'm gonna call my sister," Jakob said quietly. He walked over to one of the flat screen computer monitors and typed in his sister home number. His sister was a night owl, so he knew that she would be up.

"Hello," an innocent voice answered. His sister's golden hair was the first thing he saw. Her hazel eyes blinked as they adjusted to the computer screen. She looked just like him facially, but she was by far more attractive.

"Is everyone asleep?" Jakob asked.

"Yeah of course. My friend Misdreavus is here," she said.

"Jessica, that is not safe," Jakob warned.

"You did it," Jessica, his sister, argued.

"But you haven't even got accepted into the Trainer's Academy yet," Jakob sighed.

"I can start applying next year," Jessica huffed.

"Just be careful, sis," Jakob grumbled.

"Good talk, Jak," Jessica muttered before shutting off the computer.

"Great, I just pissed off the only person I can talk to," Jakob sighed. "I can't do anything right."

"Don't say that," another soft voice said. A nurse with the same outfit as Nurse Joy walked up behind Jakob and sat beside him. "June is the name."

"Mine is Jakob." She smiled at him like she knew him for years.

"Nice to meet you. I'll go get you some coffee and a room key," June said. Jakob noticed she looked exactly like Nurse Joy but her hair was light brown. Jakob waited patiently for June to come back.

"Here you go," she said, giving the hot cup of coffee to Jakob. "Mom said your Pokemon are doing okay."

"Mom?" Jakob questioned.

"Yeah. She is married to Bill's oldest son and I am Bill's granddaughter," June said. "They call my JJ."

"June Joy?" Jakob giggled.

"No need to be rude," she snarled.

"I'm so sorry." Jakob sipped his coffee quietly as she carried on the conversation by herself.

* * *

"Jakob, darling, wake up," Nurse Joy chimed. Jakob lifted his head off of his crossed arms, feeling the drool drop on his arm.

"Oh my," Nurse Joy giggled.

"I'm…I'm so sorry," Jakob sighed as he wiped the drool off his face. Nurse Joy handed him his Pokemon and walked back behind the counter to help another trainer.

"Dang, it is already eight in the morning," Jakob yawned. "I need to shower up." Jakob took the elevator up and found his room so he could shower.

"I feel so refreshed," Jakob said as he walked out of the Cerulean City Pokemon Center. He admired the majestic buildings around him. The city certainly noted the color blue in its construction because it resembled wave like patterns on the buildings.

"This city is awesome," Jakob commented.

"Apa!" Aipom cheered.

"Oddish!" His new Pokemon cried happily. The little Grass Pokemon agreed to stay with him, so Jakob let him out of the Pokeball.

"You plan on taking on the gym?" June asked as she walked up behind him. Her brown hair was in two ponytails that fell over her shoulder, and she had on a purple summer dress with a yellow bow tied around her thin waist.

"Ummm…maybe," he stuttered.

"Well, I can help you train a little. Oddish will be a key in the battle, so you need to learn how to use him," June said.

"Do you know a lot about Pokemon battling?" Jakob questioned.

"Well my bloodline is full of nurses and Pokemon researchers, so I guess," June joked.

"That's good. What do you plan on doing with your life?"

"Seeing as I'm fifteen I don't think so. I like how Contests work though," June answered.

"What kind of Pokemon do you have?" Jakob asked again. June rolled her eyes and held out two Pokeballs.

"Guess," she laughed. Jakob shrugged. June pressed the middle button on each with her index finger and the balls flashed open. A small furry brown Pokemon purred softly against her leg while the other, a small Pokemon with an Oval Stone in its front pocket, jumped in her arms.

"A Happiny and Eevee!" Jakob shouted. "Those are really rare!"

"Everyone on my mom's side gets a Happiny egg that have to hatch when they get their license, and then on my dad's side everyone gets an Eevee. I was born into good families," June explained.

"That is so awesome!" Jakob exclaimed enthusiastically.

"So want to battle?" Jakob hesitated, but Aipom jumped off his shoulder first.

"There is a small field over here," June explained, grabbing Jakob's hand and leading him towards the field.

"This is a double battle! Go!" Eevee and Happiny raced on the field.

"Let's go!" Aipom and Oddish faced them and growled.

"Eevee, use Swift to start and Happiny, use Pound," June ordered. Eevee leaped in the air, swinging her tail to fire small stars from it. Happiny charged Oddish with a grin on her face.

"Aipom, counter Tail Whip, and Oddish, use Absorb!" Jakob shouted. Aipom waited for the right moment and batted the stars away with his tail while Oddish's leaves glowed green as they sucked energy from the charging Happiny.

"Don't slow down," June whined. Happiny stopped and panted as her energy was being drained. "Knock them in between them!" Eevee twisted in the air, sending the Swift right in front of Oddish.

"Oddish, use Acid," Jakob ordered. He spat purple liquid in Happiny's face, making her cry hysterically.

"Fight back with a Sweet Kiss!" Happiny pressed her hands to her lips, releasing them to send a floating kiss towards Oddish.

"Aipom, use Scratch to knock out Happiny once and for all," Jakob ordered. Aipom landed on the ground, charging the blinded Happiny with lengthened claws.

"Counter with Detect!" June shouted. Eevee jumped in front of Happiny, creating an invisible shield. Aipom smashed the shield and hit both Pokemon.

"Oddish, break the confusion and use Absorb again," Jakob ordered. Oddish's leaves glowed green, but they began to drain Aipom of his energy. Aipom turned around and slashed Oddish across the face. Oddish fell to the ground unconsciously.

"Happiny, return!"

"Oddish, come back!" Both Pokemon were relieved of the battle, and Aipom stared Eevee down.

"Charge with Pound!"

"Scratch!" The two Normal types charged each other, bobbing and weaving each other's moves. Eevee lunged forward at the wrong angle, allowing Aipom to uppercut her. Eevee twisted in the air before June caught her.

"You win," June said, recalling Eevee.

"I…I win?" Jakob stuttered. Aipom turned to Jakob with his cheesy smile. "I win!" Aipom jumped and Jakob caught him, turning around in circles. "We won our first battle!"

"That was your first win?" June quizzed.

"Yeah," Jakob sighed.

"You battled like you had more experience," June complimented. "You did well."

"I wouldn't call that a battle," someone insulted. The two trainers turned around to see a man around twenty one leaning against a tree. He had spikey orange hair and earth brown eyes. He wore yellow and black striped swimming trunks with a white tank top. His necklace had an odd charm on it, shining in the warm sunlight.

"Kelby, leave us be," June warned. "Just because you're the son the last gym leader and some guy that had a cool Pikachu."

"June, just be quiet. I know you have potential, so I don't have a bone to pick with you. This loser just needs to quit before he gets started and release his Aipom because that thing, despite the contrary, has potential," the boy named Kelby snarled.

"How about we battle then," Jakob snarled back. He was livid.

"I imagine we will be battling soon enough. Have a good day," Kelby chuckled. He turned around and walked back to the Pokemon Center. Jakob began to tear up.

"I know. Go visit my granddad Bill. He could help you possibly," June suggested. "Just go north and then you'll have to take on the bridge full of trainers to get through."

"Alright, I'll go," Jakob said, taking a few steps forward.

"You need to heal your Pokemon first," June giggled.

Oh…yeah," Jakob sighed. The two trainers walked back to the Pokemon Center, preparing for Jakob's trek to Bill's house.

* * *

**A/N- Hello world! Someone please read this haha. **

**What do you think of June? **


	5. Chapter 5: Golden Nugget Bridge!

**Chapter 5**

"Bill's house should be here somewhere," Jakob said lightly as he read off the map of his PokeDex.

"You have to battle us first," someone said as they stepped off of a golden bridge.

"I have two Pokemon," Jakob sighed. His Aipom jumped on his shoulder and smiled at the small ten year old boy.

"Well, rules are rules," the boy snickered. He turned his red cap facing backwards and pulled out a Pokeball.

"I have two Pokemon," Jakob repeated.

"We don't care," the boy said with a cocky tone. "You get a Nugget that can go for big bucks by winning."

"See I traded a Master Ball for a free supply card when all my supplies were stolen," Jakob confessed. "So I don't need any money really."

"All those cards give you is a minimum of five Pokeballs, Potions, and one meal for you," the boy explained.

"Are you serious?" Jakob grunted. He thought long and hard about the Nugget situation.

"Yeah. I think it's only a one time use as well. Like once you use it in one city you can't ever use it again," the boy chuckled. "The person who traded you ripped ya pretty bad!"

"You've got to be kidding me. How many battles are there?" Jakob questioned.

"Five plus the bridge leader," the boy answered. "My name is Charles, and I will be your first battle!" He held a single Pokeball and tossed it out in front of him.

"Wag!" A tiny blue Pokemon with a small swirl on its stomach cried happily as it hopped around.

"Ummm, I guess I'll go with Oddish first then," Jakob thought aloud slowly. He pulled out the Grass Pokemon's Pokeball and opened it without the dramatic scene. Oddish smiled and rubbed up against Jakob's leg.

"My Poliwag will destroy that thing. It knows an Ice move," Charles bragged. "My sister up head has a Pidgey that knows a special move as well!"

"Oddish, start with an Absorb!" Oddish's leaves glowed green and began to absorb Poliwag's energy.

"Icy Wind," Charles ordered calmly. Poliwag's tail glowed a light blue as it swished it back and forth in midair. A cold wind breezed from the motions, and it stopped the Absorb by freezing Oddish's leaves. Jakob thought hard as Oddish dodged the Icy Wind.

"Sunny Day to heat things up," Jakob countered. A small sphere of heat radiated from Oddish's leaves, melting the ice. It flew up in the air, spreading until the sunlight seemed stronger.

"Icy Wind again!" Charles yelled. Poliwag swung its tail, but the wind evaporated before it got close.

"Nice," Jakob said while grinning at his achievement. "Sweet Scent!" Oddish's leaves rustled in the wind, releasing a sweet pheromone that distracted Poliwag and Charles by relaxing them to an extreme low. "Acid!" Oddish spat out purple liquid and hit Poliwag in the stomach.

"Wait…No!" Charles screamed. "Poliwag!" Oddish's leaves glowed green once again and drained Poliwag's remaining energy. "You won," Charles sighed. He picked up his Poliwag and ran off towards the city. Jakob looked up and saw a Pidgeot flying over them slowly, looking as if it was watching them closely.

"Come on guys," Jakob said. Aipom jumped on his shoulder, and Oddish jumped in his arms.

* * *

"I heard my brother screaming. You just beat him?" She asked. She looked just like her brother, and turned her pink cap backwards just as he did.

"Pidgey, come out!" A Pokeball opened in the air, releasing a small cream and brown bird like Pokemon. "The name is Laverne." The Flying Pokemon landed on her shoulder and glared at Jakob and his Pokemon.

"Aipom, you ready?" Jakob quizzed. Aipom jumped down, putting up his fists and clenching his hand-like tail.

"Pidgey, rise and use Quick Attack," Laverne ordered as she pointed to the sky.

"Aipom, ready yourself," Jakob said. He focused on Pidgey as it disappeared with its speed. "Kick up a Sand-Attack now. Spin in the dirt!" Aipom fell on his back and began to spin using his tail and upper body strength. A small dust cloud hit Pidgey in the face, and forced it to roll on the ground.

"Scratch!" Aipom jumped in the air, slashing Pidgey across the face. Pidgey blinked rapidly, and flew back to the shelter of the sky.

"Steel Wing," Laverne ordered. Pidgey dove down with powerful metal wings ready to hit their mark.

"Astonish to scare it," Jakob ordered. Aipom's face darkened and a small shadow tried to make an appearance, but Pidgey smashed into Aipom hard.

"Pidgey, use Whirlwind to blow it away!" Pidgey faced Aipom, flapping its wings rapidly to create a powerful gust.

"Aipom, go with it, and then use Scratch!" Jakob yelled. Aipom jumped in the air, allowing himself to be carried with the wind. Aipom circled back and slashed Pidgey in the back. The Flying Pokemon fell to the ground unconsciously. Laverne picked it up and ran away without saying a thing.

"I guess we won," Jakob chuckled. Aipom dusted himself off and hopped back on. He looked up to see the Pidgeot still above him, but this time he noticed that the bird-like Pokemon had a harness or saddle strapped on.

* * *

"I saw the Whirlwind action. That little Pidgey has some guts," a taller boy said. He looked around Jakob's age, and he also had a baseball cap on. He twisted his sideways as he pulled out a Pokeball. "Name is Raymond by the way!" He tossed his Pokeball out, releasing a Rattata. Jakob remembered the little thief from the start of his journey.

"Aipom, you got this one again," Jakob snarled. He showed more animosity towards this battle than others.

"Fine. Rattata, use Focus Energy," Raymond ordered. Rattata lowered its head and flashed a bright white as its energy was brought forward.

"Aipom, use Sand-Attack," Jakob countered. Aipom picked up a mound of dirt in his tail hand and ran at Rattata.

"Quick Attack now," Raymond snickered. Rattata disappeared before Aipom could blink and then smashed into him from the side.

"Scratch!" Jakob yelled. Aipom grabbed Rattata's tail with his own and held it still as he slashed away at the rat-like Pokemon.

"Hyper Fang!" Raymond countered. Rattata's fangs glowed powerfully as it lunged for Aipom.

"Tail Whip," Jakob said, thinking eccentrically. Aipom began to round his tail like a whip, swinging Rattata in a circle. "I'm getting the hand of this battling thing," Jakob said quietly. Aipom released Rattata to where the small Pokemon flew in the air.

"Rattata!" Raymond screamed as his Pokemon fell the ground head first. "You win." He picked up Rattata and sprinted back to Cerulean.

"Almost done, guys," Jakob groaned. He looked back up, having to shield his eyes from the sun. He could see a faint shadow on the Pidgeot.

* * *

"I see you beat Raymond," a girl around thirteen giggled. She wore a pink dress with a matching fancy hat with a blue ribbon. "I'm Dreema, and you won't beat me. I used to be the leader of this bridge."

"I'm Jakob, and I don't even want to be challenging this thing," Jakob sighed. The girl gasped and threw out her Pokeball.

"Butterfree, show this kid some respect!" A butterfly-like Pokemon flew from the Pokeball gracefully, and it rested on the girl's hat.

"Aipom, you're up yet again," Jakob said. Aipom cheered and hopped off his shoulder.

"Hmmm," Dreema thought. "Go with a Sleep Powder!" Butterfree darted over Aipom, releasing sparkling powders from its beautiful wings.

"Aipom, do the Sand-Attack thing again!" Jakob shouted quickly. Aipom landed on his back, kicking up a small dust cloud over him. The Sleep Powder hit the dirt, and then mixed in with it, negating its effects. "Yeah!"

"Confusion to get him outta there!" Dreema countered even though Jakob figured out a way past the powder play. Butterfree's eyes glowed pink as it gained control of Aipom and lifted him out of the dirt cloud.

"Astonish to break out!" Aipom's face darkened, and the small shadow shot from his darkened fast, hitting Butterfree. Both Pokemon hit the ground, but they both shot up quick.

"Gust!" Dreema yelled again. Jakob could sense she was getting angry.

"Let it carry you, and then use Scratch," Jakob ordered. Aipom let the Gust pick him up, and then he directed himself to loop around behind Butterfree. He slammed into the Bug Pokemon and took it to the ground.

"Tail Whip across the face," Jakob ordered before Dreema could react. Aipom swung his tail around and flung Butterfree back to Dreema.

"How did you do that?" Dreema whined. "Go on ahead." Dreema picked up her Butterfree, and she walked back to the city.

"Aipom, you okay?" Jakob asked. Aipom huffed before jumping back on his shoulder. They continued to walk down the bridge, seeing the end was near.

* * *

"Not so fast bub," someone yelled. A boy with a cowboy hat jumped off the side of the bridge with a pig-nosed monkey-like Pokemon by his side. "I'm the last battle before the leader. I'm Jarrod, and this is my trusty Mankey."

"Oddish, let's get this over with!" Oddish jumped out of his arms, and he danced around before Mankey stepped forward to face him.

"Mankey, go with Karate Chop," Jarrod ordered. Mankey charged Oddish with a bright orange hand that was straightened strongly.

"Oddish, jump and spit Acid at it," Jakob countered. Oddish charged Mankey, leaping over it before it could strike with the Karate Chop. Oddish twirled around and spat his purple liquid at Mankey's back.

"Absorb while it's down," Jakob ordered. Oddish's leaves glowed green, and their aura spread around Mankey.

"Mankey, turn and use Low Kick!" Jarrod roared. Mankey twisted on the ground, kicking Oddish across the face.

"Oddish, hurry and finish this with Acid again!" Oddish rolled on the ground and then turned to spit more purple liquid at Mankey. "Absorb!" Oddish's green aura spread all over Mankey, but this time he made contact with the Fighting Pokemon to deal more damage.

"Mankey is done," Jarrod grunted. He recalled his Pokemon and ran away.

"Oddish, you did great!" Oddish jumped back in Jakob's arms and nuzzled his trainer with his soft leaves. The Pidgeot above began to lower, and Jakob could see that the person riding was an older man.

"Who could that be?" Jakob asked his Pokemon. They both shrugged off the question.

* * *

"You are the one beating my trainers?" A girl questioned. She wore a leather jacket with riding goggles strapping her greasy black hair back.

"Yeah, you the leader?" Jakob asked the intimidating girl.

"Sure am. Leader Gloria for your information," the girl bragged. "And this is my choice for our battle!" A dark blue turtle-like Pokemon with fluffy ears and tail jumped from underneath the bridge.

"War!" The Pokemon growled.

"Are you from Pallet?" Jakob quizzed.

"Sure am. Didn't really succeed at Gyms, so I took over the bridge and now I run it," Gloria snickered. "Let's do battle!" Oddish jumped out of Jakob's arms before he could say anything.

"Alrighty then," Jakob chuckled.

"Wartortle, use Rapid Spin," Gloria ordered. Wartortle withdrew its body into its hard shell and began to spin rapidly.

"Oddish, Sweet Scent quick!" Oddish's distracting scent spread everywhere, but Wartortle sped right through it, and it smashed into Oddish. Wartortle laughed as Oddish rolled backwards.

"Use…" Jakob said, being interrupted by Oddish. Oddish's leaves spread apart and a purple powder blew from them. The powder hit Wartortle in the face, causing the Water Pokemon to cringe and fall to its knees.

"Absorb!" Oddish's leaves glowed again, and the green aura spread around the shaking Wartortle.

"You monster!" Gloria cried. "My Wartortle is poisoned and you want to attack it!"

"I'm just trying to finish this stupid bridge!" Jakob defended. Oddish growled as the last of Wartortle's energy was sucked away.

"Here is your friggin' Nugget," Gloria snarled. She took of down the bridge. A shadow fell over them, and the Pidgeot landed beside him.

"That was some impressive battling," an old man commented as he stepped off the Pidgeot, who also looked quite old.

"Uhh…Thanks," Jakob stuttered.

"My name is Bill, the main teacher at the Cerulean Training Academy," said the man.

"Oh, I was on my way to see you. I thought you could help with some battling advice," Jakob explained.

"You certainly don't need it. I think you should take on the Cerulean Gym," Bill suggested. "It will be a good experience. It should give someone like you a good lesson on what it takes to be a Master."

"Thank you so much," Jakob said. "I'll take your advice and challenge tomorrow. I'm going to head back now." Jakob shook the man's hand and turned away from him. Bill grinned and petted his Pidgeot's graying feathers.

"Gym battle one is among us!" Jakob cheered, throwing his fist into the sky. He gained confidence from Bill's encouraging words. Bill continued to watch him until he disappeared down the bridge. He pulled out his PokeDex, and he made a call.

"I sent you a non-selected kid for tomorrow," Bill said into the device.

* * *

**A/N- Hello everyone who does not read this story! Hahaha. Please read this. It's so good! Thanks to the one person that reads and reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6: Cerulean Gym Mismatch!

**Chapter 6**

The sun rose over the buildings of Cerulean, giving the many ponds and pools around the city a majestic sparkle. Jakob pulled his bag over his shoulder and grabbed his Pokeballs from his belt. One Pokeball in particular shook as it was hooked on and burst open.

"Aipa!" Jakob's partner Aipom cheered. The Aipom joined him as he admired the scene from his window. He took a deep breath before leaving his room.

"Goodbye, mom!" June Joy shouted as she prepared to leave for her journey. Jakob took one step off the stairs and bumped into her.

"Hey! Watch it!" June snarled as she bent down to look who hit her. "Oh, Jakob. I'm so sorry!"

"No, it was my fault," Jakob chuckled. Aipom scratched and shook his head as Jakob stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To be a Top Coordinator," June said excitedly. "I'm leaving for Vermillion!"

"Well, good luck. Maybe we can see each other along the way," Jakob said.

"No doubt!" June said. June hugged him quickly before leaving the Pokemon Center. Jakob turned to see a teary-eyed Nurse Joy and a tall, rather fit, man with brown hair holding her waist. Jakob nodded awkwardly at the man before leaving through the comforting glass doors himself.

"Today is our first gym battle, Aipom. We have do good," Jakob explained.

"Pa!" Aipom screeched, holding up his fists.

"This is going to be hard, but I know we can do it," Jakob said to himself and Aipom. He walked through the city. The morning traffic wasn't as bad as his home city's, Saffron. He walked past many of the locally owned stores as they opened up for business, and admired the spirit in the town- blue and gold ribbons and decorations everywhere. Saffron was bleak and grey, something Jakob absolutely hated.

"Here we are," Jakob said in awe. He and Aipom stared up at the majestic gym. The borders were a golden wave pattern, and they could see the seafloor themed lobby through the see through ocean blue glass doors. Jakob walked through them and walked up to the front desk.

"No shows today…come back later," the receptionist sighed.

"I'm a gym battler," Jakob huffed. The lady looked him up and down and started laughing hysterically.

"Ai!" Aipom growled. He jumped on the desk and grabbed the ladies ugly collared shirt.

"Now now. I was just kidding," she whimpered. She pushed a little blue button on her desk, and the wall right beside her desk divided and opened up like the sliding doors. Jakob thanked the woman and walked through the brightly lit hallway.

"Kelby Ketchum, the Cerulean City Gym Leader…A prized trainer…with prized Pokemon," speakers rang as Jakob walked through the hallway.

"Ketchum? I have a bad feeling about this," Jakob sighed. Aipom nodded along with him. The hallway ended and opened up to several small pools full of Water Pokemon and their trainers.

"Who are you?" One of the swimmers asked, hopping out of the pool with a star shaped Pokemon right behind him. He was rather skinny and had goggles and a swimming cap on.

"Jakob Spuce and I'm here to challenge the gym leader," Jakob answered, eying the room.

"Well you have to get past our gym challenge," the swimmer explained.

"Gym challenge?" Jakob questioned.

"Are you a newbie?" The boy joked. "You have to swim down fifteen feet and get the golden ring from one of our pools.

"Where do I change?" Jakob grunted. The swimmer boy led him to a changing room, and he dug out his yellow and black palm tree designed swimming trucks. He looked around before pulling off his shirt, showing his non-muscled skinny body with a light trail of brown hair under his bellybutton. He grabbed a white towel and walked out of the room. Aipom smiled when he saw his trainer and hopped back on his shoulder.

"You scrawny enough boy?" Kelby chuckled. He stood in the middle of two boys about Jakob's height. One had glossy blond hair while the other sported a purely bald head. They both had blue and white goggles on top of their heads and blue speedos covering a partial amount of their body.

"Leave me alone," Jakob whimpered.

"Pa, Aipa!" Aipom defended.

"You're gonna wish I left you alone," Kelby snarled. "Hurry and retrieve the golden ring so I can whoop you," Kelby ordered harshly. Jakob rolled his eyes and dropped the towel beside the pool. He quickly dove in the water and opened his eyes, underneath his goggles, to see his surroundings.

"_This should be easy,"_ he said in his head. He looked around to see nothing in the water except him and the shining golden ring at the bottom. He began to descend.

"Release the Carvanha and Krabby," Kelby growled. Aipom looked at him, seeing his evil grin. Aipom sprinted for the water, but a strong Water Pokemon tackled him. Aipom noticed the Pokemon had white hands and swirl design on its belly.

"Good job, Poliwhirl," Kelby said. The Poliwhirl cupped Aipom's mouth and held his tail and hands behind his back. Kelby began to laugh as he saw the movements of the vicious Carvanha pick up.

"_What the hell!" _Jakob screamed in his head. Five fish-like Pokemon with red and blue skin patterns swam around him, chomping their viscious jaws. Jakob looked around, seeing the orange crab-like Pokemon below him- Krabby. Two protected the ring by snapping their claws. Jakob dodged one of the Carvanha and swam back to the surface.

"What…the…hell…are…you…doing?" Jakob gasped. Kelby didn't say a word and stepped aside to show Jakob his Aipom. Jakob growled angrily and dove back down. He kicked one of the Carvanha into another, knocking both against the pool wall. Blood began to seep from his foot, and the red liquid spread rapidly in the water. The remaining three turned their attention on him.

"Sir, there is blood," one of the swimmers choked as he held his barf back.

"Leave him be," Kelby ordered. Jakob punched another across the face before diving back down. Both his hands and feet were bleeding. While swimming down, he forced the two remaining Carvanha to slam into each other and start chasing after one another in frustrastion. Jakob turned his attention on the Krabby as one reached up and pinched his ankle.

Jakob struggled with the aquatic Pokemon, but he soon got enough strength to kick the Krabby into a wall. Jakob twisted in the water to dodge the second Krabby and snatched the ring off the hook. He began to choke as water entered his mouth. He flew off the pool floor and exploded to the surface.

"AHH!" He gasped. He swam his way to the edge and pulled himself up weakly.

"Give up?" Kelby laughed. He snapped his fingers, and his Poliwhirl released Aipom. Jakob held out his hand to view the ring, but the ring was actually a golden badge.

"That is your Gym Badge," Kelby explained. "You have earned the right to battle me. Dry off and recuperate, so I can whoop you!" Jakob walked back in the locker room and bent over the bench.

"I swore I almost died," Jakob huffed, grabbing Aipom. "We have to win. He is a big bully!"

Jakob walked out of the room and walked up to the gym. The battlefield was a clear pool with two artificial islands with a palm tree and some shrubs each.

"I like the island look," Kelby said. "This will be a two-on-two, but I'll only use one!" He began to laugh as he threw out a Pokeball that sunk in the water. A bright flash of light burst from the water and a sea horse-like Pokemon popped its head out from the water. The Pokemon's blue skin blended in with the water, and it blew smoke from its nose-like horn.

"A Seadra?" Jakob gasped. "But…but…"

"No buts. It has been certified by the League for gym use," Kelby snickered. "And it will destroy you!"

"Oddish, come out!" Jakob's Pokeball opened and released his weed-like Pokemon on the island.

"Seadra, use Agility," Kelby ordered. Seadra jumped out of the water and sped along the surface of the water.

"Oddish, use Poisonpowder!" Jakob yelled. Oddish spread the poisonous particles in the air around him, creating a barrier.

"Twister from above!" Seadra flew in the air, catching itself over the island. A blue sphere of energy formed in front of its nose, and it blew powerfully. A giant blue and purple twister swirled downward, trapping Oddish.

"No!" Jakob screamed. Oddish looked up and fired a new yellow powder up in the air. The Twister sucked most of it up, but Seadra inhaled some of it. Seadra's eyes widened, and it fell back into the water until it hit the bottom of the pool.

"What did you do!" Kelby cried. He watched his motionless Seadra stir up. "Stun Spore!"

"What?" Jakob quizzed.

"Oddish used Stun Spore on my Seadra. Smart move. Seadra, rise and use Water Pulse!" Oddish began to freak out, seeing the foliage of the island was gone. He ran to the edge of the water, but he heard Seadra come up behind him. Seadra had a sphere of water holding at the tip of its nose. Seadra smashed the Water Pulse on the ground, and a wave crashed around the sphere as it rushed Oddish. Oddish ran around in circles before being knocked into the water.

"No!" Jakob screeched. Oddish sunk to the bottom, trying to jump to get to the top.

"Recall it and its out," Kelby growled.

"PA!" Aipom screamed at Jakob. Jakob quickly recalled Oddish and dropped his head.

"You're not a good trainer, but that was a good call to recall your Oddish," Kelby complimented in a way.

"Aipom, it's your turn," Jakob ordered. Aipom jumped and flipped onto the bare island.

"Seadra, use Smokescreen," Kelby ordered. Seadra popped up behind Aipom and blasted a thick smoke from its nose.

"Aipom, twirl with a Tail Whip," Jakob ordered quickly. Aipom let his tail swing behind him, and he spun in circles swiftly. The smoke began to clear around him, being blown away by his tail.

"Use Water Pulse from above!" Seadra jumped in the air again and blasted the sphere of water like it did its Twister. Aipom stopped spinning, but he fell to the ground from being dizzy. The Water Pulse smashed into him and sent him flying. Aipom caught himself an twisted to make himself fall to the island gracefully.

"Pa!" Aipom cheered.

"Astonish," Jakob ordered. The shadow face materialized on Aipom's and shot at Seadra.

"Agility into Twister!" Kelby yelled powerfully. Seadra kicked up water behind it as it sped forward at great speeds. The shadow went straight passed it, but Aipom took it into his own hands and jumped at Seadra with his claws out.

"Now! Finish this! Full power Twister!" Seadra stopped abruptly, leaving Aipom wide open. It took a deep breath before blasting the spiraling Twister at Aipom. The blue energy smashed into Aipom and carried him into the concrete wall.

"Stop!" Jakob cried, tears rolling down his face. Seadra let the Twister lose, and the energy died down. Aipom, swirly-eyed, slumped down the wall and fell on his butt. Jakob sprinted over to him and picked him up.

"Back door is right there," Kelby chuckled. Jakob punched the door open and ran out of the gym, not stopping until he was surrounded by the small river and forest of Route 4- far west of the city.

"Bill set me up," Jakob whimpered as he held Aipom tightly. He slung his bag to the ground and fell to his knees. "Why me?" He asked, looking up into the cloudy sky. Rain began to pour over him, and he remained motionless.

* * *

**A/N- Here ya go, the three people that read (maybe) lol. I just love this story too much to not write it. **

**Q1: Did Bill set him up? **

**Q2: What do you think about the Seadra and the Gym Challenges? (If you have any ideas for any gym challenges tell me)! **

**Q3: What would be a good asset to Jakob's team (something underused in Pokémon Fanfiction?)? I already have the team planned, but let's see if you know who is underused and overused:) **


	7. Chapter 7: Findin' Family!

**Chapter 7**

The sun cracked through the blinds of the room Jakob was asleep in. The light helped him examine the details of the room. The walls and floor were made of a dark brown wood, and the ceiling dripped with water into a gray bucket.

"Where am I?" He groaned. He pushed the wool blanket off of him, seeing he was in old pajamas. He looked around the room for his clothes and supplies, but he couldn't find them.

"Good morning," an old woman sang. She opened the door with a bright smile on her wrinkly face. She had pure white hair that reached her lower back and it was braided into two ponytails. She had on a sleeping gown with soft clouds decorating it.

"Who are you?" Jakob whimpered, being afraid of the seemingly sweet old lady.

"My name is Rose Angleson," the lady answered softly. "You were asleep in the middle of the storm last night. So I took you in, undressed you, redressed you, and put you in my spare room meant for my kids that never come over."

"You saw me naked?" Jakob asked, lowering his guard.

"Yes. How old are you? Have you hit puberty yet?" Rose questioned back. Jakob didn't answer and ran into the bathroom attached to the room.

"I'm sorry, dear. My old age brings me less sensitivity to others. It's okay. You'll get out of that stage sooner or later," Rose apologized. She waited for a response, but the shower turned on to drown her out. "Fine. Your clothes are on the counter in there. Your Pokemon are in the living room eating with me when you get out!" She walked out of the door and closed the door lightly. Jakob shook his head and stepped in the shower.

* * *

"Have a good shower?" Rose asked Jakob as he walked into the living room. The room smelt like moth balls, and it was nice and clean. The purple furniture was covered in plastic lining, and the kitchen was slightly visible. Aipom and Oddish were sitting on the sofas comfortably.

"Umm…yeah," Jakob answered slowly, taking in all the details of the old woman's house.

"Well, sir. Your Aipom and Oddish have told me of your rough journey so far. I think you need to sit down and listen," Rose suggested. Aipom and Oddish hopped up and let Jakob sit on the cushion next to Rose. Aipom and Oddish cuddled in his arms, and they all listened.

"A trainer is not just someone that orders around their Pokemon. A trainer must have something special. A trainer may be the smartest, yet he or she must possess something special- something that enables them to connect to their Pokemon emotionally. The Selections are creating the anti-trainer: someone who only cares for power. This world needs someone to beat out all those trainers and take the throne. Someone to preach out to let ordinary kids have a try like the good ole days. Take Ash Ketchum for example. He was a nobody with a housewife mother and a no good father who left when he was a baby. He should have never been able to become a trainer due to his lack of culture and intelligence, but Oak gave him a chance. As an old friend of Samuel Oak, I know he would be ashamed by what the world has become. He died many years ago from the cancer, but there are people that want his beliefs and legacy to continue. The government takes into consideration what the Champion of the region thinks. Even better, the Grand Champion is always at the meetings and respected by everyone."

"Okay, first of all, who is Ash Ketchum?" Jakob asked.

"Oh boy, maybe you aren't who I thought you were," Rose sighed as if Jakob was her last hope.

"Who did you think I was?" Jakob quizzed, fearing her answer.

"Your last name is Spruce? Correct?" Rose questioned before giving her answer. Jakob nodded. "Well, Professor James Spruce is your great grandfather. The father of your father of your father. He was one of the great Pokemon researchers of his time along with Professor Rowan and Oak of the Sinnoh and Kanto regions respectively. He was one of the greatest of them all. Your father and his father did not attain his passion for Pokemon and never became anything. From what Aipom has told me, you have that passion. Your great grandfather is the one that set up the requirements for the trainers. He felt everyone should get the same rules and start out the same. He felt that was the only way someone could strive for more."

"Really? No one has ever mentioned him," Jakob grunted, crossing his arms.

"I don't know the reasons to that, but the world is becoming a greedier place, and I believe it is you that must bring us back to where we once were," Rose explained.

"I'll try my best, but I'm not good at it," Jakob sighed.

"There are steps my friend," Rose chuckled. "Come with me." She led him outside to her garden. A small white picket fence protected a patch of soft soil.

"That looks like a tree should go there," Jakob commented.

'Exactly, boy. This here is a spruce seed. I want you to plant it," Rose ordered. Jakob nodded and dug a six inch hole. He placed the seed deep into the soil and covered it.

"That is all I ask of you. Would you like to call your parents now?" Rose asked. She led him back inside to the video phone. He didn't know what he wanted to say to them. He pondered the thought as he typed in their number. He placed Oddish and Aipom in his lap as he sat down on the rolling desk chair in front of the video phone.

"Jakob? Is that you sweetie?" His mom chimed.

"Yes, mom. Just thought I'd call you to let you know I was about to head into Mt. Moon," Jakob said. "Met a nice old woman that helped me out."

"That's nice son. I see you have two Pokemon now. We should let you know that we cannot have Pokemon here, so you need to find some other place to store your other Pokemon if need be," his dad explained.

"I'll get right on that," Jakob sighed.

"You said you're near Mt. Moon right?" His mom quizzed.

"Yeah," Jakob huffed.

"Well, my brother runs some Box Farms up there. He just moved here from the Unova Region, and I bet if you talk to him he will let you have one," his mom suggested.

"I'll try," Jakob said dully.

"Well honey, we have to get to work. Be safe and know that if you decide to quit no one will ever question you," his mom whimpered. "I love you."

"Love you too." Jakob shut off the phone as quick as possible. His head sunk. His parents made him feel worse about his current situation.

"You'll show everyone, grandson of James Spruce," Rose said powerfully. "It is time for you to leave." Jakob got up and gathered his things. He recalled Oddish for his trek, and Aipom took his traveling position on Jakob's shoulder.

"Jakob Spruce, I believe you are going to be great and save the world from these new regulations that will create awful trainers. Have fun on the way there," Rose said, closing the door on his face.

"Let's go find these farms," Jakob grunted. Aipom shot his fist in the air and giggled.

* * *

"I wish I knew where we were," Jakob whimpered. They were in the middle of a thick forest, and he had no idea where to go or what to look for.

"Maybe, my PokeDex can help," Jakob thought aloud.

"Richard's Box Farms up ahead," the device beeped. "Maybe if you looked it would be easier." Jakob growled at the machine and shoved it in his pocket. He looked straight, finally seeing the sign.

"Wow," he sighed. He walked to the farm with Aipom cheering the whole way.

"Hello there," a dark-skinned boy said, waving at him. He sported a long green t-shirt with a bright yellow vest covering the chest and stomach part of it. He walked forward, allowing Jakob to notice his black jeans with odd leaf symbols on each leg. His black hair was pulled back into Dred locks that reached his chin. Jakob followed the weird hair down to his chin, seeing little sprouts of chin hair.

"My name is Bless, would you like to check out some space for your farm?" The boy asked, shaking Jakob's hand.

"Yeah, can I see Richard?" The boy named Bless led him to a small two-story farm house that matched Bless' outfit: yellow and green. A man walked out if the white screen door and dusted off his hands. He was nearly identical to his mom. He wore blue overalls with nothing underneath, showing his built frame.

"Do you know Denise Spruce?" Jakob asked the man.

The man chuckled before answering. "Why yes, I do. Just happens to be my sister!"

"I'm her son, Jakob," Jakob hesitated. The man's eyes widened.

"I would have never thought her children would ever do anything with Pokemon because of that no good guy she married," Richard growled.

"My father?" Jakob asked.

"It's nothing. So, I'm guessing you want a farm?" Richard asked blatantly.

"Yeah. I don't know how many Pokemon I plan on catching, but I would like to get one," Jakob said. "Just in case."

"So, you're on a journey?" Bless quizzed, interrupting their conversation.

"Yes," Jakob sighed. "I'm sixteen, so I nearly missed the opportunity."

"I did miss it. I turned eighteen a couple of months ago," Bless sighed with him. Richard looked at the two boys, and he began to think of something.

"So, Jakob, did you get Selected?" Richard asked, leading them to an available space.

"Nope," Jakob answered quickly.

"So you don't have a pass to get a free farm huh?" Bless questioned again. Jakob felt like he was playing twenty questions.

"I guess not," Jakob groaned as he figured out where this was going.

"Well then," Richard said, stopping. Jakob turned away, thinking he was about to get kicked out.

"I have a deal. If you take my son on your journey, you can have a free farm," Richard offered. Jakob stopped in his tracks.

"_Having another human to talk to wouldn't be so bad…But I haven't met his son yet," _Jakob thought.

"Deal. Where is your son?" Jakob asked. Bless and Richard looked at each other and began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You were talking to your cousin the whole time and didn't even know," Bless laughed.

"You're his son?" Jakob asked with his jaw dropped.

"Yes," Richard panted from laughing so hard. "He got most of his mother's genes." Jakob stared at the two and laughed at himself for a second.

"So, we have a deal?" Bless asked excitedly.

"We sure do," Jakob said happily.

"Fine. Before you leave, it is your responsibility to build any training stations you may want on the grounds and sleeping places and food and water places," Richard explained. "Bless will help you. When y'all are done, come in for some dinner. You two will leave tomorrow." Jakob's newfound uncle walked back to the farm house, leaving Bless and Jakob to do their work.

"No time to lose!" Bless shouted. He dragged Jakob to the supply shed and they began to work.

* * *

**A/N- I kinda liked this chapter. Maybe it will get some reviews:)**

**Q1: Did you think it was funny-the last part atleast?**

**Q2: Do you think Bless will help Jakob out?**

**Q3: Jakob hasn't lived up to his great-grandfather, huh? **


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome, Geodude!

**Chapter 8**

"Bye dad," Bless cried out as his dad waved in the door way. The sun was rising over the horizon, but Jakob wanted to get an early start, so they could make it through Mt. Moon in one day.

"It is still a day walk to Mt. Moon from here," Bless said to Jakob.

"Well, we are going to get as far as we can," Jakob grunted. Aipom wrapped his tail around his trainer's waist and climbed onto his shoulder.

"This guy seems really happy," Bless commented while fashioning a white smile.

"So you're from the Unova region, ehh?" Jakob asked, sparking conversation.

"Yes sir," Bless answered happily.

"Are you always in a good mood?" Jakob asked again with a little attitude.

"Life is too short to be unhappy. Why are you so mad?" Bless quizzed.

"Well, I just haven't had such a good life so far. I get bullied because of my unfortunate hair color, and since my journey started I can't catch a break," Jakob sighed.

"Through my seventeen years of life, I have learned that we can't control those things, but learn from them. I'm black, and my dad is as white as can be. I used to be called Oreo, Orphan, Black Cracker, and other mean things just because my skin doesn't match that of my fathers," Bless explained. Even with the serious statement, his tone still remained positive.

"Well, I guess I could learn from you," Jakob said, causing Aipom to cheer.

"I think you could learn more from this little guy," Bless chuckled as he scratched Aipom's head.

"PA!" Aipom grunted as he fixed his Mohawk.

"You have any Pokemon?" Jakob asked as they continued their walk down the path to Mt. Moon.

"Ummm…No," Bless answered slowly as if he had to think about it.

"Well…okay," Jakob said, thinking he asked the wrong question. The two cousins walked along the path, admiring the scenery.

"So, my dad doesn't like your dad I guess?" Bless muttered.

"I guess based off his comments yesterday. Who knows though," Jakob commented, eyeing some movement in a tree.

"What is that up there?" Jakob asked. A tree's leaves rustled heavily, signaling that a Pokemon was up there.

"Maybe we should g…go," Bless stuttered. He seemed to shift behind Jakob.

"It could be a Flying type!" Jakob cheered enthusiastically.

"Maybe it's like a soft teddy bear instead," Bless suggested. Jakob looked behind him to see his seventeen year old cousin cowering behind him. A tiny Pidgey flew down to the ground from the leaves and turned its head as it analyzed the boys.

"Oh dear Arceus help me!" Bless cried as he frantically ran backwards. Jakob shot his hand out and caught his collar.

"This little Pidgey won't do a thing," Jakob chuckled. Aipom fell to the ground as he laughed hysterically. The Pidgey's attention turned elsewhere and it flew off into the distance.

"That was crazy, huh?" Bless panted. Jakob stopped himself from laughing, but he lost all control when Bless wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I just don't like bird Pokemon." Aipom and Jakob stopped laughing eventually, allowing them to continue with their travels.

"So, how far now?" Jakob asked Bless.

"Well, I've only lived here for about a month, but I believe we are getting close since I can see mountain," Bless snickered sarcastically.

"Great," Jakob grunted. "I just looked like an idiot." Aipom giggled on his shoulder, but Jakob stopped it by giving him his signature 'go to hell' look.

"How about we stop for some lunch?" Bless suggested.

"Do you know how to cook?" Jakob quizzed. "I kinda do."

"We can make sandwiches," Bless said. They stopped walking, pulling out a small foldout table and two small chairs.

"Isn't it amazing how the make these objects fit in our bags?" Bless mumbled as he chomped down on his double stacked sandwich.

"That was random," Jakob choked.

"Maybe you should learn to eat first," a girl's voice snarled from behind the boys. The boys turned around to see a girl around the age of Jakob with long curly nearly white blonde hair. She dropped her pink leather bag from her arm, allowing her to cross her arms.

"Who are you?" Bless questioned as he stood up.

"My name is Alexandria Francis. I am one of the three Pallet Town Selectees," the girl answered in a rude tone. "I just finished my trek through Mt. Moon, but the weak little Pokemon in there are no match for me."

"Arceus, all you Selectees are the same," Jakob snarled.

"What is that supposed to mean, loser?" Alexandria shouted. "If you want to battle about it, let's go!" Bless and Jakob glanced at each other, but Jakob rushed into the battle.

"I'll ref," Bless sighed. He took his spot in the middle of the two, holding his hands up. "Since Jakob has only two Pokemon, this will be a two-on-two battle!"

"I won't need two," Alexandra said while giving off a maniacal laugh. Jakob's eyes widened at the girl's insanity. "Geodude!"

"Oddish!"

"Type won't help you," Alexandria snarled. Her rock-like Pokemon hovered over the ground with its large arms flexing over its head. Oddish glared at the Rock Pokemon and scuffed the ground with his little foot.

"Tackle!" Alexandria roared, pointing a finger at Oddish.

"Dude!" The Rock type grunted. Geodude charged Oddish with its arms behind it, propelling it forward.

"Dodge and then use Stun Spore and Poison Powder," Jakob ordered. Oddish jumped before Geodude could hit him, but as the opposing Pokemon passed under him, he sprayed a glittery gold and purple powder in its path. The Geodude stopped, falling to the ground.

"No, that's a cheap move!" Alexandria lectured angrily. "Geodude, fight against it!"

"Oddish, Absorb everything it has!" Jakob roared, showing the snobby girl who was boss. Oddish got close to Geodude, leaves glowing green.

"Geo!" Geodude cried as its energy was drained away. The Rock Pokemon fell to the ground limply.

"One move," Alexandria sighed. "I'm done with this weakling!" She recalled the Geodude and tossed its ball to the side, not bothering to hang it back on her belt.

"Squirtle, you're up!" A small blue turtle-like Pokemon popped out of the ball. "Water Gun!" the Water type breathed in before letting loose a stream of water that hit Oddish right in the face. The Grass Pokemon giggled at the comforting water.

"You dare laugh at us?" Alexandria roared. "Pick it up!" Squirtle, suddenly, began to glow white.

"What's happening?" Jakob asked.

"It is evolving, idiot," Alexandria snickered. Squirtle's skin deepened in color and it grew fluffy ears and a matching tail.

"War!" The newly evolved Wartortle roared. Oddish cowered away from the Pokemon.

"Wartortle, use Bite now," Alexandria ordered powerfully. Wartortle charged Oddish with its new fangs bared.

"Oddish, jump and Powder once more!" Jakob yelled quickly. Oddish jumped, but Wartortle was more agile than Geodude and bit down on Oddish. The ferocious Pokemon spun Oddish around in circles before releasing him into the dirt.

"Oddish is out!" Bless called out. Wartortle smirked and kicked dirt on Oddish.

"Hey!" Jakob cried. "Control your Pokemon!"

"He is just showing how strong he is," Alexandria chuckled.

"Aipom, go!" Aipom jumped off his trainer's shoulders and got ready for battle.

"Little weakling," Alexandria snarled. "Water Gun!" Wartortle blasted a spiraling stream of water from its mouth.

"Sand Attack to make a mud wall!" Aipom leaned over, kicking up a wall of dirt to stop the Water Gun. When the two forces met, a wall of mud appeared.

"Bite!"

"Astonish!" Wartortle ran around the wall to find Aipom's face. Wartortle shrieked and ran away. "Scratch!"

"Bite once more!" Alexandria yelled. Wartortle was scratched across the face, ending the stage of fright. It clenched down on Aipom's arm, and it made the Normal Pokemon screech loudly.

"Aipom!" Jakob cried. Aipom reached his tail around to Wartortle's armpit, and he began to tickle it. Wartortle let go, enabling Aipom to scratch it once more.

"That was Tickle!" Bless shouted. Jakob nodded.

"Water Gun to end this!" Wartortle grunted and blasted a huge blast of water at Aipom. Jakob's Pokemon was hit, and he was sent into a nearby tree.

"Aipom is out," Bless sighed. "The snob wins!" Alexandria rolled her eyes and picked up Geodude's Pokeball.

"I'm done with you," Alexandria grunted. She threw the Pokeball in the air, but this time a blue light released Geodude. The Pokeball minimized and flew back to Alexandria.

"Dude?" Geodude questioned, holding onto her ankle.

"Wartortle, take care of it," Alexandria ordered. Wartortle stood over Geodude, kicking it away. "See ya, loser!" Alexandria and her Wartortle walked away, leaving Jakob the Geodude to deal with. Jakob ran to Geodude and helped it up.

"Are you okay?" Jakob questioned. Geodude began to sob. "Don't worry. A trainer like that doesn't deserve a Pokemon like you." Geodude looked up, and its eyes widened with affection as it looked at Jakob.

"I believe it wants to go with," Bless commented. Jakob looked down, and Geodude nodded.

"Well, come on!" Jakob pulled out a Pokeball and caught the Geodude.

"Mt. Moon here we come!"

* * *

**A/N- Well, I'm back! Hope to see some reviews on this story, peepz! Come on! **

**Q1: Alexandria is rude, huh? **

**Q2: Do you think the Selections are unfair?**

**Q3: How do you think Geodude will do? **


	9. Chapter 9: Enter Team Maverick!

**Chapter 9**

"This cave is seriously dark," Jakob cringed.

"You afraid of the dark?" Bless quizzed. A drip of water landed on Jakob's head, and he began to scream loudly.

"HOLY What the…" Jakob screamed, making Aipom jump on Bless for protection.

"SHHHH!" A voice echoed throughout the cave. The cousins looked at each other and stood back to back.

"Who is there?" Jakob asked cautiously. A white coat appeared from the shadows, but the man was too skinny and frail to hurt anyone. The boys loosened up, and the faced the man.

"My name is Dr. Burks," the man greeted. His glasses fell on his long pointy nose as he felt his dirty, greasy black hair. The boys cringed at the smell coming from the small man.

"I have been in the mountain for weeks now. Wild Pokemon stole my equipment so I have no way to get out, and I have never been able to guide myself around without technology," Dr. Burks explained.

"Conference," Bless said, turning his back towards the man.

"No conference. He needs help, and we will provide it," Jakob ordered. He smiled at the man, shaking his sweaty hand.

"What Pokemon took your equipment?" Bless asked as they continued their trek through the mountain path.

"Onix," the doctor whimpered.

"What were you doing?" Jakob questioned.

"Well, I was just doing a manual check up on the ecosystem here when I found a surge of activity in the lower levels of the mountain," Dr. Burks answered.

"What kind?" Both boys asked.

"I never found out. Once my driller came in, I breached Onix territory because it was the most worn out ground. I breached a massive Steelix came through and carried my equipment away," Dr. Burks answered.

"So we need to get that stuff back," Bless said.

"We can't. There are tunnels everywhere. We wouldn't know which way to go," the doctor whimpered.

"Well there has to be a way down to where you need to go," Jakob grunted, thinking of ways to get under the mountain.

"I could catch an Onix," the doctor suggested.

"How? We'd have to battle it for you," Jakob countered. Bless took a step back, not wanting to be brought into the situation of Pokemon battling.

"I have one Pokemon from my home region, Hoenn," Professor Burke stated dully. He pulled out a Pokeball and threw it in the air. A little four-legged Pokemon that was made of steel and rock stood in front of the boys proudly.

"Ron!" The Pokemon cried happily. Dr. Burke smiled, but a connection was missing between the two.

"So how long have you had it?" Bless quizzed, petting the Steel type's head.

"I usually have at least one Pokemon on me at all times, but there was this one time, about a year ago, where I was excavating some ruins in Hoenn and I got attacked. This little one saved me," the doctor answered. "This is the first time of its ball since that day."

"It has been in that Pokeball for that long!" Jakob shouted and picked up Aron.

"I'm sad to have to answer," Dr. Burke sighed.

"Well, find it a battle!" Jakob yelled. The ground began to shake as a long rock-snake Pokemon erupted from the ground.

"Why couldn't Aron save you from the Steelix?" Bless asked, ignoring the giant Pokemon in front of them.

"It is too small," the doctor answered again.

"Hurry and catch it!" Jakob commanded. The doctor looked up at the raging Onix, gulping loudly.

"A!" Aron cried as it ran towards the Onix. It's head glowed a bright silver and it performed a massive headbutt in the middle of Onix.

"ON!" The Rock type roared. The wild Pokemon's tail came crashing down around the group, but Aron dodged it masterfully.

"This Pokemon has skills," Jakob commented. He and the other men were hiding behind a large rock while Aron was battling.

"Aron, use Metal Claw," Dr. Burke ordered as a surge of confidence hit him. Aron looked at him with what seemed like a shocked expression. Onix's tail glowed bright and hardened as Aron launched itself in the air with a steel claw. The Pokemon smashed into each other, but Onix's weight overpowered Aron and sent it straight into the large rock the trainers were hiding behind.

"Aron!" Dr. Burke cried, seeming to lose his confidence. He watched Aron fall out of the rock and land on its feet. "Woah…" Aron began to glow white and grew larger. Spine-like humps formed on its back, and a small tail grew from its behind.

"Lair!" The newly evolved Lairon roared. The Onix matched its roar, but Lairon continued until Onix began to back down. Onix brought its tail back down, but Lairon created a blue shield that blocked the move.

"Ron!" Lairon shot from the force field with a glowing head. The steel hardened on its head, and Lairon knocked Onix into the mountain walls.

"Go Pokeball!" Dr. Burke yelled. The Pokeball hit the large Pokemon on the head, sucking it in. The ball shook for a while before falling still.

"Way to go!" Dr. Burke cheered as he hugged Lairon.

"See what happens when you let Pokemon do their own thing," Jakob said. Dr. Burke picked up the Pokeball and released Onix. The newly captured Pokemon roared, but it lowered to Dr. Burke's level.

"Take us to the lower levels of the mountain," Dr. Burke ordered. Onix glared at him unwillingly. "Please?" Onix smiled and picked them up with its tail. They climbed to its head, hanging onto its horn as it tunneled underground.

* * *

"We are going so fast!" Jakob whimpered.

"I know," Dr. Burke cried.

"This is so much fun!" Bless cheered.

"ON!" Onix roared as light burst into the dark tunnel. They came to an open space with lights on the cave walls.

"Return," Dr. Burke ordered. Onix disappeared into the Pokeball with a bright light. They looked around, trying to find the source of the light.

"There is a human presence here," Dr. Burke commented after he felt the dirt around the space.

"That must be why the Steelix took your stuff," Jakob thought out loud.

"It was protecting this area from humans, but these guys must have snuck by," Bless finished.

"We have to find them and see what they are up to," Dr. Burke growled. "I will not have any funny business under my watch!"

"The light goes this way," Bless said. They followed the light down the tunnel.

"Fairy! Fairy! Fairy!" A small voice echoed past them. A white blur sped past them, knocking Dr. Burke down.

"What the heck?" Jakob shouted down the cave path. They helped the doctor up and picked up his glasses.

"Those were Clefairy—very rare Pokemon," Dr. Burke explained. "They must be in some trouble!" The group picked up their pace, seeing a brighter light open up.

"This is horrendous," Dr. Burke gasped. A giant machine with a drill on the tip stood tall by a giant round ball of stone. Tiny fairy-like Pokemon huddled around as the machine launched a crane, aiming for the giant stone.

"That must be the famous chunk of the moon that landed here," Dr. Burke assumed. "That's why this mountain was named so. This stone has been here for centuries, and it is known that Clefairy from all over cherish it because of a special power that it gives them!"

"We have to stop that machine!" Bless roared.

"Onix, Lairon!"

"Aipom, Geodude!" Three flashes of light revealed the trainer's Pokemon. Bless stood behind, looking cautiously at the Pokemon.

"Fairy!" The Fairy Pokemon cried. The under-evolution of Clefairy, Cleffa, and the evolved form of Clefairy, Clefable, stared at the trainer's with tearful eyes.

"Wait right there!" A woman shouted as she came up from the machine's roof. She stood with her hands on her curvy hips. Her golden hair fell over her dark skin, making Jakob gaze at her beauty. Her diamond necklace twinkled in the light along with her bedazzled silver tank top with a large maroon 'M' over her chest. Her belly button was pierced with a matching symbol that hung down to the top of her short sliver skirt. She stepped forward, allowing her knee high maroon boots show from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Jakob asked.

"I am Olivia, and this is my partner Owen!" She yelled from the machine. A large man walked out from the shadows. He stood with his arms crossed over his built chest. His dull brown hair was compensated by his nearly crystal colored eyes. He wore a silver muscle shirt, with the maroon 'M', fit tight to his body, allowing his muscular arms to be seen at all times. His maroon sweat pants were tied tightly around his waist, but they didn't hide the fact that his legs were muscular as well. He made Jakob and Bless scared for their lives.

"You might want to go home, kids…and nerd," he snarled. "This is grown-folk business!"

"Then let a grown-folk teach you a lesson! Onix!" Dr. Burke roared.

"Not so fast," Olivia growled. She dropped back down to the machine's pilot seat. She turned the massive machine to face the attacking Onix. She pressed a button, firing a giant net at the Pokemon. Onix fell to the ground as it was tied down by the net.

"Onix!" Dr. Burke cried. "Lairon!" The Steel Pokemon shot to the machine with a glowing head. Olivia tried to stop the Pokemon, but its sharp head cut through the net. The machine was pushed into the wall, making it smoke.

"LIV!" Owen roared. He ran to the machine and climbed in.

"Wow," Jakob sighed. He was amazed by the doctor's strength that appeared out of nowhere. One of the nets shot from the machine out of nowhere and knocked Dr. Burke out as he and Lairon were tied to the ground. Owen emerged from the machine with Olivia in his arms.

"I want to fight," Olivia grunted, holding her side as Owen put her down.

"You brats have messed up our job!" Owen roared.

"Who are you?" Jakob asked. The Clefairy began to chant and swarm the giant stone now that the maniacal machine was destroyed.

"We are Team Maverick," Olivia answered.

"Why were you taking that stone?" Bless quizzed. Aipom and Geodude took their stance as the duo pulled out two Pokeballs.

"That's our business," Owen grunted. "Machop!"

"Wait, look," Olivia warned. The Clefairy untied the Onix and Lairon. "We are outmatched."

"Fine," Owen snarled. "I'll get my revenge on you two!" He threw a small ball on the ground, creating a massive cloud of smoke.

"I can't breathe," Jakob coughed.

"Boys!" Dr. Burke cried as he was searching through the smoke. The smoke cleared, and they met in the middle of the room.

"Have you ever heard of Team Maverick?" Jakob quizzed, recalling his Geodude. Aipom jumped back on his shoulder.

"Never. They must be a new crime syndicate," Dr. Burke sighed.

"Well, hopefully we don't run into them again," Bless said.

"Agreed," Jakob huffed.

"Let's get out of here and leave these Clefairy alone," Dr. Burke ordered. He recalled Lairon, and they all climbed on Onix.

* * *

"Sun!" Jakob cried as Onix cleared the mountain and came up right outside the exit. The boys hopped off Onix while Dr. Burke stayed on.

"Where are you going?" Bless questioned.

"I'm going to research that rock," Dr. Burke answered. "Thank you both for all your help!" Onix disappeared into the ground.

"Let's get to Pewter," Jakob ordered.

"Pa!"

* * *

**A/N- Hello Jakob Spruce readers (all of 3 of you)! Thanks for reading! **

**Q1: What'd you think of the duo?**

**Q2: What do you think of Dr. Burke? Should he reappear? **

**Q3: What problems do you suspect Team Maverick to cause? **


	10. Chapter 10: Rumble for the Badge!

**Chapter 10**

"Alright guys, this is our second gym challenge," Jakob said to his team. Geodude, Oddish, and Aipom sat in front of him, preparing themselves for the battle. "This guy comes from a long line a Gym Leader blood, so he won't be a pushover. He is the son to the former Gym Leader, but I've heard he uses some rare Pokemon to fight with. This makes it extremely hard because our usual strategy may not work." His Pokemon nodded along.

"You ready?" Bless asked, poking his head into Jakob's room. He nodded as he recalled Oddish and Geodude. Aipom jumped on his shoulder, ready to battle.

"Do you know anything about this guy?" Jakob asked Bless as they left the Pokemon Center.

"I asked around. His name is Kenyon, son to the Pokemon Doctor and Breeder Brock," Bless answered. "I asked about his Pokemon, but no one knows. They are extremely rare and are raised to battle."

"Dang," Jakob huffed. "I may stick with Oddish and Aipom this battle."

"That sounds good. Geodude may have trouble going up against other Rock types if they know any other special moves," Bless said.

"I'm ready," Jakob breathed in before walking into the gym. The gym's outer appearance was plain except for the corners of the building were covered in greying stone. The inside wasn't that much different. There was a large rocky field. One end was set right as soon as Jakob walked through the door, and the other end led up to a large staircase.

"What is your name challenger?" A voice boomed as a shadow appeared walking down the stairs.

"Jakob Spruce from Saffron City," Jakob answered.

"PA!" Aipom chimed in.

"Kelby told me you were coming," the man said, walking out of the shadows. He was rather tall and slender. Jakob wonder how he saw out of his squinted eyes, and how is oddly spiked Mohawk didn't scare young children.

"My name is Kenyon, the Gym Leader of Pewter City. My job is uphold the character of the city, and protect it from anything. A challenger is seen as trying to take the character away from the city or town, so it is my job to shut you down," the man explained.

"This guy seems a bit loopy," Bless whispered to Jakob. Jakob nodded, afraid to continue on.

"As for the Gym Challenge, you must go down to the basement and find me five gems by digging them out using only your Pokemon," Kenyon said.

"That doesn't seem that bad," Jakob commented.

"In five minutes," Kenyon added, grinning.

"Well that complicates things," Jakob grunted.

"Your time starts when you go down that staircase," Kenyon explained, pointing at a long spiraled staircase that led to a dark abyss.

"Can I at least get a flashlight?" Jakob asked. Kenyon smirked and handed over a hard hat with a bright light on it.

"Let's go team," Jakob ordered. He and his team sprinted down the stairs.

"Okay, Geodude you know rocks, so find me a soft spot," Jakob ordered. Geodude felt around on the way, patting his way down in.

"Dude!" Jakob nodded. Oddish's leaves glowed green, trying to absorb the strength out of the rock way.

"Dig!" Aipom, Geodude, and Jakob dug into the wall as the Absorb began to make it crumble. A red stone fell out of the wall.

"One down! Repeat this process!" Jakob yelled. He stuffed the gem down in his pocket, scrambling around to find four more.

"Dude!" Geodude cried out. He rushed Jakob with two more gems in each of his hands.

"Three!" Jakob turned around, digging while Oddish weakened the wall.

"PA!" Aipom cheered. He handed over a light green gem.

"One more!"

"One minute!" A voice said over an intercom.

"Hurry!" Oddish began to kick the wall, triggering a rough shake throughout the basement.

"Go, I found one!" Jakob screeched. They all ran up the staircase, escaping the falling rocks.

"You beat it," Kenyon said after he counted the gems.

"But your basement collapsed," Jakob sighed.

"Nope. That's an Earthquake effect that makes you get out of there," Kenyon chuckled.

"You're crazy," Jakob grunted.

"So our battle will be a two-on-two battle with you being allowed to substitute," Kenyon explained.

"Cool," Jakob said. Kenyon waved a large, big-gutted man with a black and white shirt on.

"I am Charles, the official referee of the Pewter Gym," he said. "Let the battle begin!"

"Kabuto, rock it!" Jakob's eyes widened as the Shellfish Pokemon flashed onto the field. It had vicious red eyes and a hard brown shell.

"Oddish, go!" Jakob's Oddish took the field, kicking the dirt.

"Kabuto, use Mud Shot," Kenyon ordered. Kabuto raised its head, blasting a stream of mud at Oddish.

"Hide behind the rocks," Jakob ordered. Oddish scrambled behind a large boulder that blocked the Mud Shot.

"To," the Rock Pokemon grunted.

"Oddish, let loose a Sweet Scent," Jakob ordered quickly. From behind the rock, Oddish released an enticing scent from her leaves. The scent floated around the field, distracting Kabuto. "Stun Spore!" Oddish leaped over the rock, spraying a yellow, sparkling powder at Kabuto.

"Harden!" Kabuto's shell glossed over, but the powder still sunk in. "Crap!"

"Oddish, use Sunny Day now!" Jakob yelled.

"Absorb," Kenyon ordered. Oddish released the bright orb into the sky, but Kabuto began to drain energy from it.

"How?" Jakob cried. "Hurry and intercept with your own Absorb!" His leaves glowed brightly. The energy that Kabuto was getting from the artificial sun went straight to Oddish, but the same solar energy enabled Oddish to steal energy from Kabuto as well.

"Move!" Kenyon screamed. Kabuto tried to crawl away, but the Rock Pokemon fell over, unconscious.

"Kabuto has fallen!"

"Fine," Kenyon huffed. "My next Pokemon will finish this by itself!" He threw a Pokeball high in the air, sending a bright flash at the ground. The Spiral Pokemon glared at Oddish with its white spiral shell glistening in the light.

"Oddish, use Stun Spore!"

"Omanyte , use Water Gun hurry," Kenyon countered. Omanyte blasted a Water Gun through the powder, mixing it in. Oddish got sprayed, getting his own Stun Spore in the face.

"No!" Jakob cried.

"Finish with Rollout," Kenyon snarled. Omanyte recalled its blue body into the spiral shell, rolling at the paralyzed Oddish.

"Odd!" Oddish cried as he hit the ground.

"Rock Tomb!" Omanyte unrolled and created boulders that crushed Oddish.

"Oddish is out!" The ref yelled. Jakob recalled Oddish, allowing Aipom to jump on the field.

"An Aipom? Against my super de-fossilized Pokemon?" Kenyon chuckled. Aipom grunted, putting up his fists.

"Fine. Omanyte, use Rollout over and over," Kenyon ordered. Omanyte rolled back up and rushed Aipom.

"Tail Whip to try to fight against it," Jakob countered. Aipom whipped his tail at Omanyte, but the Rock Pokemon pushed past it, slamming into Aipom.

"Told you," Kenyon chuckled once more. Aipom pushed himself off the ground and jumped in the air as Omanyte rolled at him again. His tail glowed white, turning into a hardened steel. He slammed it into Omanyte, sending it flying into one of the large boulders.

"That was Iron Tail!" Bless cheered. Aipom looked at his tail, but the steel quality faded away.

"Impressive, but it doesn't look like it has mastered it," Kenyon commented. "Water Gun!"

"Dodge and then use Astonish," Jakob ordered. Aipom jumped behind a rock, using his quickness. He jumped off the rock, creating a darkened impression in front of him and throwing it at Omanyte. The face went through the Pokemon, and it shook it to the core.

"Finish with Scratch!" Aipom landed behind Omanyte, and he slashed at Omanyte.

"Omanyte is out! Jakob Spruce from Saffron City is the winner of the BoulderBadge!" The referee boomed.

"Yeah!" Jakob cheered. He hugged Aipom. "We did it buddy!"

"Ai!"

"Good job, Jakob," Kenyon complimented. "You have earned this." He handed over an octagonal badge with eight light grey sections and one dark center.

"I got the BoulderBadge!" Jakob and Bless left the gym with pride and confidence.

* * *

**A/N- So the goal of ten chapters is done! In my personal opinion, this story is moving well and is pretty good :) **

**Q1: How do you think the story is after ten chapters? **

**Q2: Did you expect the fossil Pokémon?**

**Q3: What's next? **


	11. Chapter 11: Jakob? The Hero?

**Chapter 11**

"Aipa!" Aipom cheered as he jumped on Jakob's bed.

"Aipom, stop," Jakob begged, pulling the pillow over his head.

"Jakob, I have some errands to run. I'll meet you back here tonight," Bless said as he walked out of the door.

"PA!" Aipom shrieked. Jakob stood straight up in fear, but Aipom held a brochure to the Pewter City Museum.

"Really?" Jakob grunted. "You want to go?" Aipom nodded, and Jakob got up. He closed the bathroom door behind him, knowing Aipom would follow him into the shower if he could.

"Let's go," Jakob said as he walked out of the bathroom. Aipom jumped on his shoulder, and they walked out of the room.

* * *

"How far is the museum?" Jakob asked Nurse Joy as she handed over his other two Pokemon.

"Well, it is closed to noon. Eight to noon are research hours, but after that it's open to the public," the pretty nurse answered.

"Okay. I'll find something to do," Jakob said. He took his team, walking around the town.

"I wonder where we could get something good to eat," Jakob wondered aloud.

"Right here of course!" A woman cried, chasing Jakob down the street. "We feed you and your Pokemon while grooming them as well!" She stood right above Jakob, being early thirties or so. She had frizzy black hair with an orange head band that matched her orange apron that covered her pink flower designed blouse.

"That seems nice," Jakob said. He followed the girl to the nice restaurant.

"Welcome to Mama Rocky's Fine Grooming and Cuisine," the girl said. "My name is Flora, and I am the waitress and head groomer besides Mama Rocky herself."

"This place is awesome," Jakob said. The design of the restaurant was delicate and fancy, but it gave Jakob a calm feeling.

"What would you like?" Flora asked as she sat Jakob down to eat.

"How about some spaghetti," he answered. Flora nodded, looking at Aipom.

"Release the others please," she asked once more. Jakob released Geodude and Oddish, both smiling happily.

"Your food will be right out," Flora said as she brought back waters for all of them. She grabbed a wash cloth and began to polish Geodude.

"Dude,' Geodude sighed. He relaxed, arms swinging to the ground. Once she was done polishing Geodude, she began to brush Oddish's leaves with a soft grass brush.

"Dish," Oddish cheered.

"Pa!" Aipom cried in envy.

"You'll get your turn," Jakob chuckled. Flora smiled at Jakob, moving to Aipom. Flora brushed Aipom's mini Mohawk.

"Thank you so much," Jakob said to Flora. She moved to him, slowly giving him a massage.

"Does that feel good?" Flora asked. Jakob nodded, but he slowly came out of his peaceful state, smelling wonderful spaghetti.

"Enjoy your food," Flora said with a smile. The four chomped down on their food.

"We still have an hour before the museum opens," Jakob told him Pokemon as they all finished their food.

"Pa!" Aipom cried, punching his fists.

"You want to battle?" Jakob asked.

"Dude!" Geodude added.

"Let's go train then," Jakob said. They walked to where they could see the museum, but they stopped in an open field.

"Come out!" Geodude and Oddish flashed out once more, crying for joy.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw," Jakob ordered. Orbs flashed in Geodude's palms, creating massive rocks. He threw them in the air, and Aipom leaped at them with a shining tail.

"PA!" Aipom flicked his Iron Tail at them, but the Iron Tail failed. Aipom landed on the ground and shook his head.

"Aipom isn't focusing hard enough," someone said as Jakob picked up Aipom.

"Who are you?"

"I'm just someone that knows what I'm talking about," the man laughed. He looked around the same age as Bless, and he had a brown cowboy hat that hid his eyes. He wore a matching vest over a flannel shirt and blue jeans.

"This is my partner Blastoise," the man said once again. A massive blue turtle-like Pokemon with giant cannons roared.

"You seem different from the other Selectees."

"I am…I'm not one," Jakob said.

"Well, hopefully I'll be seeing you again." The mysterious man released a majestic Pidgeot, flying away.

"The museum is open," Jakob commented. He and his Pokemon began to walk up to the museum, admiring the Pokemon statues that bordered the elegant staircase.

"Please don't!" A boy's voice screamed from behind the museum. Jakob immediately ran to the scream, finding a boy smaller than him surrounded by three gangsters.

"Please help," the boy whimpered as he sulked on the ground. A fallen Rattata laid beside him, barely breathing. The gangsters glared at Jakob like a piece of meat. They wore baggy black clothes with gold chains as necklaces. They all had Koffing floating by their heads.

"Leave him alone!" Jakob roared. His team stepped forward, growling at the Koffing.

"Koffing, take care of the wimp. We will get everything off this kid," the tallest gangster ordered. The Koffing charged Jakob and his Pokemon, and that is the last thing he remembered.

* * *

"Jakob, wake up," Bless pleaded, shaking him as he laid on the hard, cold cement behind the museum. Jakob's right eye felt swollen, and he couldn't open his left eye.

"Whure the ga?" Jakob grunted, feeling a sharp pain in his jaw.

"You and this poor boy were just laying here," Bless cried. "I called Officer Jenny to come help! Your Pokemon look pretty rough, too!" Minutes later red and blue lights flashed around Jakob. Stretchers picked up him and his Pokemon, and he was taken into a large ambulance.

"You coming along?" The paramedic asked Bless. Bless nodded, but he sprinted as the ambulance took off.

"Please be fine, Jakob…"

* * *

**A/N- Sorry if this isn't up to par. Just needed something to do, and this was the next thing I planned to write. It's a lighter chapter, so I don't expect much from anyone for this one! Hope everyone is well! **


	12. Chapter 12: Trouble Tunnel!

**Chapter 12**

"Jakob, you awake?" Bless asked as he peeked his head through Jakob's hospital room's door.

"Yeah," he groaned. Aipom, Geodude, and Oddish laid by his side, and he sat back with his head against a soft yet firm pillow.

"I thought I'd tell you that Nurse Joy said you can leave today. All your bruises are looking good, and your gash on your eye is fine," Bless said, sitting beside his bed.

"Good. We need to head to Diglett tunnel to get to Vermillion," Jakob grunted. He tried to push himself up, but he fell back.

"You need to call your parents first," Bless sighed. "They aren't happy." Jakob nodded, getting up faster than before. He recalled Geodude and Oddish before swinging his backpack over his shoulder, wincing from the brief pain in brought him.

* * *

"How is Joey and his Rattata?" Jakob asked Nurse Joy as he reached the front desk.

"They have already recovered. You've been here for a week," Nurse Joy answered. "You saved their lives young man. Your parents should be proud."

"I wish," Jakob sighed. He sat down and typed in his home phone number.

"Jakob Dillon Spruce! How dare you get hurt like that?" His mom roared over the video phone.

"Mom…"

"No excuses! I want you home now!"

"Mom…"

"What did I just say?" His mom snarled.

"Listen to your mother," his father lectured.

"No, you listen to me for once. I'm not coming home. I have waited six years for this. I saved another trainer and his Pokemon," Jakob defended. "I'm not a reckless sixteen year old like you see on TV."

"Honey," his mom sighed.

"But thanks for making me feel bad," Jakob huffed. "It means a lot." He hung up, turning to Bless.

"They irritate me," Jakob groaned. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I understand. I'm sure my mom would be protective of me," Bless said. "She used to be anyways."

"Well, Vermillion isn't going to come to us. Let's go," Jakob said. They checked out and paid their bills at the Pokemon Center, leaving Pewter indefinitely.

* * *

"It should be somewhere near here," Jakob muttered as he turned his map in all four directions trying to find the tunnel.

"Diglett Tunnel," Bless chuckled, pointing at a large above ground cave.

"It must go underground," Jakob commented. Bless held his tongue and his laughter, following Jakob.

"We need to get passed these trees," Jakob ordered. Aipom began to scratch them continuously, but he stopped, panting.

"Geodude! Oddish!" Jakob's other two Pokemon hurled themselves at one single tree, knocking it over.

"That works too," Jakob chuckled. Aipom crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Let's get this thing over with," Jakob groaned.

* * *

"You know...There are not a lot of Diglett here," Jakob commented.

"Maybe they're sleeping," Bless added.

"There are no Pokemon here though," Jakob cringed. "This is eerie."

"Agreed," Bless huffed. The ground began to shake, and they scrambled to a large boulder to hang onto.

"Look!" Bless shouted. Little brown heads moved along the ground.

"They look sad," Jakob commented. The Diglett burrowed their way along the path with building supplies over their heads.

"Follow?"

"Follow," Jakob answered. They let the Ground Pokemon pass, but they followed close behind them. The Diglett led them deeper into the tunnels, but, once again, they found lighting similar to Team Maverick's in Mt. Moon.

"This can't be good," Jakob sighed. "Why must something always go wrong?" Bless shrugged and he quickly pulled Jakob back.

"That's the two we met in Mt. Moon," Bless pointed out. Olivia and Owen stood over dozens of Diglett, laughing as the Diglett carried wood and steel supplies around the open area.

"We will be rich once the Maverick Tunnel is the only quick way between Vermillion and Pewter," Olivia said.

"Then we will bank," Owen added.

"Chop," Owen's Pokemon cried happily. A Diglett slowed down, and the Machop punched the tiny Pokemon.

"We need to find more Dugtrio to control these little runts," Olivia ordered. "This one seems to be running low on health." She turned around the giggle at the panting Dugtrio in a black cage.

"These runts think we will release their leader if they do this work for us," Owen chuckled. "These guys are our slaves forever!" The Diglett stopped in their tracks, but Machop roared.

"We have to stop them," Jakob growled.

"We can't take them on singlehandedly," Bless said, pulling Jakob back once more.

"We need to find a Dugtrio and get more Diglett," Jakob ordered. "Take Oddish and stay here. Don't let them leave." Jakob released Geodude and ran off down the tunnel.

* * *

"Aipom, start causing a scene," Jakob ordered. He traveled all the way across the cave, thinking Team Maverick didn't reach the Pokemon in that area yet.

"Dug!" A Pokemon cried as it erupted from the ground. Three heads glared at Aipom.

"Dugtrio, your fellow Diglett and Dugtrio are in trouble. This evil team called Team Maverick is using them as slaves to take over your tunnel," Jakob cried, approaching the Pokemon slowly. Aipom and Geodude backed off, showing mercy on the Dugtrio. "Please help." Dugtrio nodded, and it dug underground. Minutes later the earth shook powerfully, and hundreds of Diglett and dozens of Dugtrio burst under Jakob and his Pokemon.

"Here we come!" Jakob yelled.

"Trio trio!" The leaders roared.

* * *

"What is that shaking?" Olivia questioned.

"Maybe the other Diglett and Dugtrio realized we are too strong to resist," Owen answered. Jakob ran out in the sight of the duo.

"What are you doing here?" They both roared. Machop stepped up, punching his fists together.

"This is wrong. And the Pokemon living here think so too," Jakob said. He smiled, and he raised his hand, dropping it like the starting flag in a race. On his cue, the earth shook all around them. Diglett and Dugtrio erupted everywhere, destroying everything the Team Maverick duo had planned.

"What is this?" Olivia cried as she and Owen ran to the top of a steel pile, the last thing standing in the Ground Pokemon's path.

"This is what happens when you mess with the little guy," Jakob snarled.

"We will get you one day," Owen growled as he threw a large backpack over his right shoulder and Olivia's left shoulder. He recalled Machop, and he pressed a red button that stuck out from the backpack.

"Team Maverick out!" The duo blasted off through a hole in the tunnel's ceiling, leaving the Diglett and Dugtrio alone forever. The Pokemon cried happily, picking Jakob and Bless up with their powerful heads.

"Looks like we got a free ride out of here!" Jakob yelled while laughing.

* * *

**A/N- I thought this was a good chapter. I enjoyed writing it :) Review please :) :) :) **

**Q1: (I really think the reader should have some say in the story, so here is your time.) Should Jakob catch or keep a Diglett or Dugtrio? If so, which one? (You have till Friday to review and answer because that is when I will write the next one. HAVE FUN!)**

**Q2: What's next you think?**

**Q3: How do you like the pace of this story? Slow? Quick? Weird? Pineapple? Marshmallow? Sorry, feeling crazy :) **


	13. Chapter 13: Tomb of Training!

**Chapter 12**

"Thanks," Jakob said as the Dugtrio stopped at the Diglett Tunnel's Vermillion exit.

"Trio!" The lead Dugtrio chimed.

"That was the best ride ever!" Bless cheered.

"Lett!" The dozens of Diglett cried happily.

"Well maybe we will see you all later," Jakob said, climbing up the ladder. The boys walked out of the cave, seeing city lights to their right and the ocean right in front of them.

"The ocean smells so good," Bless sighed in relief.

"Let's camp out tonight and I can train in the morning," Jakob ordered. "The Vermillion Gym will be mine soon!" The boys took a detour, going into the wilderness to camp out.

* * *

The morning sun crept along the horizon, waking up Bless and Jakob early. "Stupid sun," Jakob groaned.

"Pa!" Aipom cheered.

"I'm going to go into the city today to check things out and maybe scope out the gym," Bless said. He swung his back across his chest and left the campsite.

"Let's get to training!" Jakob shouted happily. He ran to the open side of the campsite, releasing his Pokemon.

"Geodude, I manually taught you Rock Tomb, so we need to practice it," Jakob said. "Aipom, go gather some sticks, and you and Oddish make a makeshift target." Aipom and Oddish ran into the forest.

"Dude!" Geodude grunted. Aipom and Oddish carried several mini human looking figures made out of sticks and vines into the clearing.

"Great," Jakob chuckled.

"Geodude, use Rock Tomb," Jakob ordered. Geodude raised his powerful arms, creating several pulsing lights in the air over one of the dummies. Geodude fell backwards, sending the rocks flying in different directions.

"Geodude, just focus and then you will get in," Jakob coached. Geodude glared at the dummy, forming the boulders in the air once more.

"There we go!" Jakob cheered. The ground erupted underneath Geodude, sending him flying.

"What the heck?" Jakob cried. His Oddish and Aipom ran to Geodude's side, and they helped him get up.

"Dug!" A Dugtrio cried as it dug its way across the field.

"What is the matter?" Jakob asked.

"Trio Dugtrio!" The Pokemon argued.

"You want to come with me?" Jakob questioned. The Dugtrio glared at Jakob.

"That's weird," Jakob huffed. "Aipom, use Iron Tail!" Aipom spun in midair, using the Iron Tail correctly. The Dugtrio ducked the hit, creating a sand tornado around Aipom.

"No! Oddish, use Absorb," Jakob ordered. Oddish jumped on Dugtrio's three heads, and he quickly drained its energy. "Geodude, now use Rock Tomb!" Geodude roared as he dropped the boulders over Oddish and Dugtrio.

"Trio!" The Ground type Pokemon cried. Aipom, Geodude, and Jakob cleared the rocks, finding both Pokemon unconscious.

"You took out both of them," Jakob sighed. "This Dugtrio seems resilient towards me, but it seems that it wants to come along at the same time."

"Ai!" Aipom cheered, grabbing an empty Pokeball.

"Fine," Jakob said. He threw the Pokeball at Dugtrio, catching the Pokemon with ease.

"We caught a Dugtrio!" Jakob cheered. "Let's go into the city to heal, and then we can be ready to train with our new friend!" Jakob recalled his Pokemon, allowing Aipom to jump on his shoulder.

* * *

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Jakob said.

"Anytime, Jakob. You should really enter the Vermillion Krabby Catching Contest in a few days," the nurse suggested. "The biggest Krabby gets a prize and the trainer gets one as well."

"Sounds interesting," Jakob huffed. He left the town quickly, wanting to train more.

"Dugtrio, go!" His newly caught Dugtrio grunted and huffed as he looked at Jakob.

"Why did you follow me if you don't like me?" Jakob asked. The Dugtrio glared at Jakob and rolled his eyes.

"You just want to be strong, and you think a trainer is going to get you there," Jakob explained. "Well if you aren't going to listen, I just won't choose you!" Jakob recalled Dugtrio and shoved his Pokeball deep into his pocket.

Aipom frowned, but Jakob smiled. "He will come around." Jakob released his Oddish and Geodude.

"Ai!" Aipom cheered. All three Pokemon jumped together.

"Alright. We are going to train. Geodude, use Rock Tomb around the dummies again!" Geodude focused, creating the rocks above the dummies.

"Aipom, use Iron Tail and break through them!" Aipom tried to harden his tail, but it didn't work, making Aipom limply hit the rocks.

"Oddish, use Sunny Day and Absorb to increase your speed," Jakob ordered. Oddish released the powerful sphere into the sky, and he slowly absorbed its energy. He sprinted around the boulders, creating a small tornado of dirt and grass.

"Geodude, use Rock Polish and join him," Jakob added. "Aipom, when the boulders come up use Iron Tail once more to knock the away!" Geodude's body glossed over, softening out the rough edges temporarily. He shot into the small tornado, making it power powerful. The boulders flew out of the top, and Aipom jumped in the air. He missed the boulders, letting them fall back down.

"Dude!" Geodude shouted. He grabbed Oddish and rolled out of the way.

"Geodude, you saved him," Jakob cheered. He hugged Geodude and Oddish. Aipom ran up into a tree, sobbing. Jakob walked to the tree.

"Aipom, I'm sorry you can't get the move down. It'll happen though. Everyone is okay, and I think that we can take on the Vermillion Gym soon," Jakob said. "You'll be doing Iron Tail like a pro!" Aipom sniffled, but he jumped in Jakob's arms.

"Well, the sun is beginning to set. Let's end it for today and cook some dinner," Jakob ordered. Geodude and Oddish rushed into the forest to find some wood while Aipom and Jakob prepared dinner.

* * *

"This is going to be so good," Jakob said happily. Aipom mixed ingredients into the pot of boiling water while Jakob and Geodude cut them into small pieces. Oddish continued to use a Sunny Day to boil the water.

"It looks like y'all are having fun," Bless commented as he walked back into the campsite with bags of supplies.

"Yeah! We had a good day of training," Jakob added. The stew began to simmer, and Jakob pulled it off.

"Dinner is ready!" He yelled. His Pokemon ran to their bowls, even Dugtrio ate it without any hesitation.

"Dugtrio will come in handy with Vermillion's gym," Bless commented.

"If he will ever listen," Jakob chuckled. "I think he wants to become strong, but he needs a powerful trainer first."

"Then you are the right guy," Bless said.

"Not so sure about that one," Jakob sighed.

"He is never going to believe in you if you don't believe in yourself," Bless lectured. Jakob took the advice and recalled his Pokemon for bed.

"Tomorrow we enter the Krabby Catching Contest!"

* * *

**A/N- Here is the newest chapter. Hope it wasn't all that bad. **

**Q1: Will he catch a Krabby?**

**Q2: Will Dugtrio come around? **

**Q3: Will someone give me an idea for a senior project? Haha. Just kidding you don't know what that is. I hate my school:) **


	14. Chapter 14: To Catch a Krabby!

**Chapter 14**

The morning sun rose over the camp right outside Vermillion, but Jakob and Bless were already up.

"So this competition is strictly a Krabby fishing one right?" Bless quizzed.

"Yep," Jakob answered slowly. It was too early for him to be up.

"Are you going to keep this Krabby you catch?" Bless asked again.

"Bless, it is too early for twenty questions," Jakob grunted. Jakob turned to see Aipom sleeping on his shoulder.

"Well alrighty then," Bless chuckled.

"This city is so quaint when it gets close to the sea, but it's so busy towards the land," Jakob commented. They walked along the street, seeing big ships docked up to their individual docks. They noticed a large banner that read: "Krabby Catching Contest!" They sprinted up to the large banner and waited in the line.

"Welcome," a nice lady said. "May I get your names?"

"I am Jakob Spruce, and I'm entering," Jakob answered.

"I'm Bless, and I am going to just watch him." The lady nodded and gave Jakob a name tag- number 209.

"You will be on boat 5," a sailor said after seeing Jakob's number. "Pick one Pokemon to take with you." Jakob looked at Aipom, but he pulled out a single Pokeball.

"Oddish!" Oddish cried happily as he jumped around.

"Ai," Aipom sighed.

"I'll stay here with Aipom. You probably won't go out that far anyways," Bless said. Jakob nodded and walked out to his boat with Oddish by his side.

"So here is how this goes," the captain said, "You ten get a fishing pole and a net. You have your one Pokemon to subdue your Krabby and catch it in these Lure Balls." The captain handed over five Lure Balls, a net, and a fishing pole.

"As soon as we take off, you can start fishing," the co-captain added. They both walked into the captains quarters and started the boat.

"My Krabby is going to be the biggest," a boy a little older than Jakob bragged. "My Raichu is better than the Gym Leader's."

"Chu!" His brown and yellow rodent-like Pokemon snarled, sparking electricity. Jakob didn't say anything, and he turned around to stare at the ripples of the waves as the boat began to move. Everyone threw out their rods, hoping to get the biggest Krabby.

"I have one!" A girl screamed. Her Tangela wrapped its vines around her and pulled hard. A small little Krabby plopped out of the water and onto the boat's deck.

"It's a wimp," the girl whined. "Tangela, get rid of it!" The Grass Pokemon wrapped its long blue vines around the Krabby and flung it into the water.

"That wasn't nice," Jakob commented quietly.

"Dish," Oddish agreed. Jakob's pole pulled hard, and he was nearly tugged off the boat. He regained his footing, pulling the medium sized Krabby onto the deck. The Krabby charged Jakob aggressively, but Oddish smashed into it.

"Odd!" Oddish's leaves glowed green and sucked energy from the Water Pokemon. Krabby snapped its claws, breaking the chain of energy. Oddish glared, and he twirled in midair. A soft sparkling powder was released from his leaves. The Krabby's menacing glare softened before it fell against the wood of the deck.

"Lure Ball!" Jakob tossed the customized Pokeball at the slumbering Krabby, catching it with ease.

"I caught a Krabby!" Jakob cheered. His Oddish jumped up and down.

"Too bad it was a weak one," the boy with the Raichu snickered.

"Chu, Chu, Chu," the Raichu chuckled.

"Better than none," Jakob countered, but as soon as he said that, the boy's line jerked. The Raichu send an electrical current down the line, making the Pokemon jump out of the water. A huge Kingler slammed on the deck.

"Wow!" The boy shouted. "Raichu, Thunderpunch!" Raichu's fist electrified, knocking the Kingler against the side of the boat. The boy threw his first Lure Ball at the Kingler, catching it easily.

"I won easily!" The boy cheered. Raichu crossed its arms and glared at Oddish.

"Now that everyone has caught a Pokemon, we will judge the winner of the boat," the captain ordered. Everyone released their Krabby, and the boy released his Kingler.

"Well, the obvious winner is Jace and his Kingler," the co-captain blurted. The boy, Jace, nodded and recalled his Kingler.

* * *

"I always win," Jace snarled. "I'll catch ya later!" The boat docked, and the captains escorted Jace to the winner's group. Jakob caught eye of Bless, allowing Aipom to cheer.

"Did you catch one?" Bless asked.

"Yeah, and he is quite aggressive if I do say so myself," Jakob chuckled. "So, I have three Pokemon that will battle for me, and one that won't plus one that I just caught…Good way to prepare for a gym!"

"Train today, and then you can think about it tomorrow," Bless suggested.

"Good idea!" The boys walked back to their campsite: Jakob thinking of strategies for his upcoming gym battle, and Bless watching out for Flying Pokemon.

* * *

**A/N- Here is a chapter for ya:) Another chapter next weekend hopefully. I have another busy week ahead of me! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! **


End file.
